<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyber Western by TrishellaStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931174">Cyber Western</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishellaStone/pseuds/TrishellaStone'>TrishellaStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishellaStone/pseuds/TrishellaStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V's out of the city and living with the Aldecaldos, trying to enjoy what time he has left in the world with his family and love of his life. However, a former acquaintance shows up with an offer that V can't quite refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panam Palmer/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One month after the Mikoshi incident. Outside of Phoenix, Arizona.</p>
<p>It was close to 10pm. The sky was clear, filled with stars, and the moon practically lit up the area. It was calm and peaceful except for a few coyotes yowling in the distance. V was sitting a way outside of the Aldecaldo camp, hanging out on a small butte nearby. He perched himself on a rock on the shallow slope, Overwatch leaned up against the rock. He was on lookout duty for a few hours.</p>
<p>V absolutely loved being out of the city. Cruising across the country and feeling free. Being with a clan again and most importantly, having Panam. A smile crept across his face as he thought about her. Her gorgeous tan skin, those beautiful dark eyes. Her smile. That woman could boss him around all day and he couldn't get enough of it.</p>
<p>V's thoughts were interrupted as his hollow began to go off. He looked at the name, William Munny. "What in the world", V whispered and answered the call, "Who's this?" The face on the hollow looked familiar but it was quite dark.</p>
<p>The man spoke, "I'm speaking to V, right?".</p>
<p>"I asked who you are. You don't start talking, I'm hanging up".</p>
<p>"You know who I am V, remember. From simpler times when good guys wore badges". The face came into light more and V could make it out. V was shocked and none too thrilled to be having a Netwatch Agent calling him. "Bryce, what the fuck do you want?", V growled.</p>
<p>"We got a situation; V. I need your help. I'm on my way to your location. I should be arriving late afternoon. We can talk then".</p>
<p>V was put off, a bit of anger flowing through him. He stood up off his rock. "Excuse me, you're on your way? How the hell do you know where I am? If you come anywhere near us, I swear to God, I will end you this time around. You best turn your ass back". V glared at the man with intensity, the reaction from Bryce was not what he expected.</p>
<p>The man brought his hand up to his forward and messaged above his brow. Bryce looked tired. "V, I don't want to harm you or your friends. Something bad is going on and to be honest, I would of never knew about it if it wasn't for you".</p>
<p>V's stance changed, the anger turned to worry, "What do you mean, what's going on, Bryce?"</p>
<p>"V, I know a way to help you... with that shit that's going on in your head. I know a way, it's not a hoax but you have to hear me out tomorrow, please. I don't want to go into any more details over the hollow. Just please, don't leave the area. Please, V".</p>
<p>V stared at Bryce and then turned to look out over toward the camp, he could hear the chatter and laughter. He didn't know if this was a good idea or not. "Alright, Bryce. I'll be here...but if anything seems out of place. I got no problems ending it. See you tomorrow". V hung up the call and gave a loud sign. "Shit" he muttered, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>V could hear a vehicle getting closer. The headlights were coming up on him and he turned around. Panam had pulled up in her truck. She shut the vehicle off and hopped out. She was holding two Brosephs.</p>
<p>"Your Chieftess has come to release you of your duty", she said, walking up the slope toward V.</p>
<p>"Is that so?", V asked with a smile, noticing the drinks.</p>
<p>"Yup. Cassidy got bored and he wants to be on look out. That old cowboy gets antsy". The two laughed, Panam popped the caps off the beers and handed one to V. They clanked the beers together and took a swig.</p>
<p>"Come on, come sit with me and relax. Been awhile since it's been this calm and quiet". Panam walked back over to the truck and hopped up on the hood, taking a seat. She patted on the hood next to her, motioning for V to come over.</p>
<p>V grabbed Overwatch and headed over, leaning the rifle against the front of the truck. He sat down next to Panam, taking another swig of beer. "Panam, I got something I need to talk about with you". V's head was lowered. "I got a call from a Netwatch Agent, named Bryce Mosley a few minutes ago. He wants to meet me tomorrow. Says he's got my coordinates and is already on the way".</p>
<p>"Netwatch, what do they want?". He could feel her gaze upon him. He glanced over at her. Her face showed concern, worry.</p>
<p>"He says he can help my head", V took his hand and pointed to his head, still holding the bottle. He brought it down and took another sip. "But I'm going to end up having to do something in return for him...or it could all be fake. I don't want to put you guys in danger though. I feel like maybe you guys should head out, make camp somewhere else. I can stick around back here on my" V was cut short.</p>
<p>"No, no fucking way that is going to happen. No way I am leaving you out in the desert to deal with this, you don't even know what he's going to do or who is coming with him. We have a better chance with all of us together". V could hear the determination in her voice.</p>
<p>"Panam, I already put you guys through enough with Arasaka, I can't", again V was interrupted by Panam.</p>
<p>"V, shut up. I have already told you; you are part of our family now. We take care of each other. It's not just me who is going to think that your idea is stupid. No one here is going to let you do that. We meet this Bryce guy tomorrow, together. We'll be prepared and ready", she was already texting information out to Mitch. She knew he'd do a good job getting things ready while she handled the gonk next to her.</p>
<p>"Christ V, how could you even think that?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Panam. With everything we've been through, I would just hate to put you and everyone else through more shit. I feel like I don't deserve any of this, the family and you. I mean, fuck, I still can't believe I have you in my life", V stared up at the sky.</p>
<p>"I wake up every morning and go to bed every night, looking at you and thinking, how the fuck is this real". He smiled and laughed, getting a good laugh from Panam as well. He hated for her to be worried, mad, or upset. He wanted to do everything in his power to make this woman happy.</p>
<p>"Oh V, you and that sweet talk", she laughed, shaking her head. She killed off her bottle and chucked it. V finished his as well and tossed it aside. Panam grabbed V's hand and laced her fingers with his. He looked over at her and just lost himself. Man, he thought, she really was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, inside and out. His heart just melted for her.</p>
<p>"You're with me now, V. I said I'm going to get that shit in your head taken care of and this guy is bringing something to the table. I promised you and we have to act on it".</p>
<p>"I know, Panam". He leaned in and gave her a kiss. He loved this woman. This determined, loyal, and badass woman.</p>
<p>Panam lifted herself up and over V's leg and sat down, laying back against his chest. V pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head a top of hers. "You know, I don't think I've had the chance to say this to you yet".</p>
<p>"Say what?", Panam brought her arms up and rested them on top of Vs.</p>
<p>"I..." he paused, a little unsure if he should continue but no, he couldn't keep it bottled in anymore. "I love you, Panam. I got to make sure you know it. I don't think I've ever had this feeling for anyone before. I mean, I loved Jackie but he was a brother to me. This, what I have for you; You make me want to keep going, to keep fighting. That night, before we raided Arasaka...I was contemplating just ending it", V's voice was cracking a little.</p>
<p>"When I heard your voice... I just wanted to be with you. To do anything I could".</p>
<p>"V, hey, look at me", Panam shifted herself so she could look at him and cupped his face in her hands. He could see tears in her eyes but she had that magnificent smile still. "I love you too. Everything with you is so much different and I can't imagine where I'd be or what I would even do without you. Which is why I can't have you going off on your own against Netwatch you fucking Gonk". Panam chuckled, getting a chuckle out of V as well. She turned back around and nestled into him more.</p>
<p>"So, when did you know?"</p>
<p>"Hmm" V muttered as he dropped his head back down to rest it against Panam's.</p>
<p>"When did you know you loved me?"</p>
<p>"First time meeting ya, when I saw you bent over that car". Panam elbowed him lightly in the gut. "Ow, hey, okay".</p>
<p>"I'm serious, V. I want to know. We have some time to ourselves to actually talk".</p>
<p>"Haboobs. That night in the cabin, the mood lighting from the furnace. Ya had your legs stretched out and I was just taking it in. You were so fucking beautiful. I remember thinking how happy I was in that moment and how it had been a long time since I felt that calm. I mean, there were other thoughts as well" V laughed, again earning a jab from Panam. "But yea, right then and there I knew...I would not mind having this woman boss me around. I didn't want the moment to end", he placed a kiss on Panam's head and hugged her closer. "So how about you? Can't throw me out there like that without your own answer".</p>
<p>"It was after we rescued Saul. Going back to camp, every time I had to go and take care of a task, I would think about calling you...then it wasn't just that. It was me, lying in bed, thinking about you. I almost hated myself for feeling like that about someone. Then that day Saul and I got into it, about the basilisk. I called you, you answered and you showed up. When I saw you pull up to the camp, I knew I'd fallen for you."</p>
<p>"Aww, I had you fawning over me like a school girl" V said teasingly with a big proud smile.</p>
<p>"Fuck you" Panam laughed. Her hollow began to go off, it was Mitch.</p>
<p>"Mitch, talk to me", Panam went right into chief mode.</p>
<p>"I let everyone know about our visitor tomorrow. We'll have the canteen truck packed up and ready to leave after breakfast just in case shit gets crazy. We got a few other vehicles to help get the families out as well. We'll all be geared up and on high alert".</p>
<p>"Perfect"</p>
<p>"I will have the basilisk out front and ready to go. I can power her up for a while till you or V join in. Here's hoping shit don't go south"</p>
<p>"Thanks, Mitch. I appreciate it." Panam hung up. "Alright, we should head back to camp and get some sleep". She slid down off the hood.</p>
<p>"Yes, maam" V followed, sliding down and grabbing Overwatch. The two hopped into the truck and made their way back to camp.</p>
<p>The next day, the camp was bustling. Panam and Mitch were spouting orders and making sure everything was ready to go. It was after 1pm and people were beginning to get anxious. V was sitting in a tent with Carol, waiting to pick up something on the drone. They were hoping to get eyes on any movement and find out if they'd be getting one visitor or two.</p>
<p>"I freaking hate the sitting around and waiting" V groaned, rubbing his face with both hands and then through his hair as he stretched back in his seat. Carol gave a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"It is a bit unnerving. Surprised you're not used to this with your background".</p>
<p>"Well, usually I wasn't sitting around and waiting for a possible attack on my family. Used to just have to worry about me. Even when I was with the Bakkers. Riding solo, transporting cargo...fuck".</p>
<p>Even though Carol was plugged and piloting the drone, she placed her hand on V's shoulder. "I'm glad you're part of the clan, V. We're all glad. Don't ever think you're a burden to us. We help each other, we stick together. That's what we do."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Carol. Preciate it."</p>
<p>"I think I got something. Dust is being kicked up but not a lot. It's just one vehicle but unsure if it is him"</p>
<p>"Mind if I jump on and take a look. I can probably get a good scan". Carol nodded and let V plug in. He began his scan. It was a Villefort Columbus, didn't seem to have anything else on it. It began to slow down and pull off the main road heading towards the camp, he still couldn't get an identification.</p>
<p>V unplugged. "It's pulled off the main road so it's got to be him but I couldn't get anything else from it. Looks like it's show time though". Carol nodded and proceeded to fly the drone back to camp.</p>
<p>V got up and exited the tent and went to go let the others know. Panam and Mitch were standing together by the basilisk. Before he could say anything though, he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Shit"</p>
<p>His vision began to cut out and he could see system failure appear. V began to panic. He can't go out now, this can't be happening. He started coughing blood. He felt a warm sensation under his nose, blood again.</p>
<p>He tried moving faster and pushing toward Mitch and Panam. Once they heard the coughing, they turned toward V, both running as soon as they saw what was occurring.</p>
<p>"V" Panam yelled, booking it toward him, "V".</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no". V began to get weaker, falling to his knees. "Panam" was the last thing V could get out before he collapsed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck! V!" Panam rushed over to him. V was face down in the dirt. "V, come on wake up", she rolled him over.</p>
<p>Dust was being kicked up in the distance and Panam looked over at Mitch. "Stick with the plan, I will be right there. Grab Cassidy." Mitch spun around and booked it back toward the basilisk with Cassidy in tow.</p>
<p>Panam began hollering for their ripperdoc, Nate. "Nate, Nate", Panam yelled as she brought her arms under V's shoulders. Nate ran up and grabbed his legs. The two moved quickly towards the clinic truck. "It's his damn head again. We got to help him".</p>
<p>They dropped him down on the clinic chair and Nate began hooking him up to his monitors. "He's lost consciousness, his system is on the fritz. Panam, I don't think"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Nate. Do what you can". She was terrified and leaning over V. He was covered in blood. Nate cut through V's gray tank top and hit V with a stim to the chest. "I'll try but you need to get back out there". Panam knew Nate was right. She was no help in here. She nodded and left the clinic. She approached Mitch and Cassidy, both with rifles drawn and at the ready. She placed her hand upon her pistol. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear it pounding.</p>
<p>The dust settled as the van pulled up and parked. The door of the van opened and a man hopped out. Dressed in a white dress shirt and brown slacks. His cyberware, pitch black, running from his neck and up around his ears, outlining his face. He looked disheveled and wasn't even armed. His blue eyes lit up as he looked over Mitch, Cassidy, and Panam.</p>
<p>"Bryce Mosley, Netwatch...where's V".</p>
<p>"You want V, you need to talk to us first. Spill it", Panam had that anger in her voice.</p>
<p>"I can get his head fixed. If you guys want that to happen, I need to speak with him", Bryce lifted his hands up and began to walk closer. His eyes lit up again when he saw the blood in the distance. "What happened? Where is he?".</p>
<p>Panam spoke, "Can you really help him?"</p>
<p>Bryce looked directly at Panam, "I can".</p>
<p>"Come on" she grabbed Bryce by the arm and started hauling him back towards the clinic. Mitch and Cassidy followed close behind, guns still out and ready. Panam was completely filled with dread; Unsure of what was about to happen or if she was making the right decision but she knew she needed to help V.</p>
<p>She pulled Bryce into the clinic and the man immediately jumped into action. "How long ago did this happen?"</p>
<p>"Right before you pulled up, he started coughing and just collapsed" Panam said looking at the scene before her. Nate had cleaned up the blood as best as he could.</p>
<p>"There's a gray bag in my van, middle seat. Grab it and bring it to me. Another thing, got any type of thin tubing or hose", Bryce ordered. Panam left and raced back as quick as she could with the bag. Nate dug around and found an old nasopharyngeal airway pipe.</p>
<p>Bryce pulled some bottles out and grabbed a couple of pills. He had Nate support V's head and neck as he used the airway pipe as a pill delivering device. Then he pulled out another medical pack and stabbed it into V's chest.</p>
<p>"Okay, the pack I gave him was just a speed heal, to help with the bleeding. Pills are a combination of cognitive enhancers and anti-convulsant medications. We use these types of drugs on our Netrunners who have had injuries; helps them to recover or stay afloat until we get them in for surgery and rehab".</p>
<p>"This next one, we're gonna have to watch out. I don't know if it will work in waking him up and if it does, I have no clue how he is gonna react", Bryce pulled out a small vile and popped it under V's nose before Panam or Nate could prepare.</p>
<p>V's eyes opened quick and wide. He shot up, gasping for breath. He saw Bryce and glared; his eyes lit up. Bryce reached for his head and hunched over, wincing in pain.</p>
<p>"V, stop" Panam yelled as she moved herself between the two and grabbed V's shoulders. "V, calm down, everything is okay". V's eyes transitioned to their shade of green and he dropped back on the chair, breathing heavily. Sweat pouring down his face.</p>
<p>Bryce leaned against a nearby wall and slid down, dropping to the ground. "Yea, that's kind of what I was expecting", he groaned.</p>
<p>"What, what happened?" V was calm now but weak. He looked at his shirt and hands, all covered in blood. "I did it again, huh".</p>
<p>"Yea" Panam said softly, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it. "Bryce, I'm going to get V taken care of. You're more than welcome to have yourself a drink or something to eat. The two men from earlier are Mitch and Cassidy. They can help you get settled in here. V and I will meet with you in a few".</p>
<p>Bryce stood up and popped a few pills himself. "The stuff I gave him is fast acting and it's gonna make him a little groggy and tired".</p>
<p>"Thank you, Bryce". He looked at Panam and just gave a nod as he left the room. Nate began to unhook V from his monitors.</p>
<p>"V, you okay to sit up? Think you can walk to our tent with me?" she asked concerned. His eyes were closed, dried blood on his hands, face, and chest. His shirt cut up and stained by blood as well. He gave out a low, "Yea".</p>
<p>Nate finished tidying up his station, "Need any help getting him over to your tent, Panam?"</p>
<p>"No, I think we'll be okay. Thanks Nate, you can head out now".</p>
<p>V sat on the cot in their tent, holding his ruined shirt in his hands. "I really liked this shirt" he joked. "Now it'll be an oil rag", he chucked it in the corner of the tent. Panam grabbed some cloths and soap, running them through the sink.</p>
<p>She kneeled down in front of him and began to scrub his face. The blood was all in his beard and mustache which made it a little harder to clean but she eventually got it all. "So how do I look, good and handsome", he had a big goofy smile across his face. He rubbed his scruffy beard with pride.</p>
<p>"Yea, V. Looking really good except for the rest of the blood", Panam rolled her eyes, stood up, and tossed him another cloth to wipe himself down with "How are you feeling, you alright? You kind of went psycho and almost took out Bryce". She crossed her arms and stared at him.</p>
<p>V sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm okay now, but tired. Just went into a sort of panic mode. Had adrenaline running through me and saw a not so friendly face. Ain't gonna lie, Panam but I feel like next time this happens... I'm not coming back. I'm a damn liability at this point. I gave out, right before Netwatch showed up".</p>
<p>Panam really didn't know what to say. What can you say with something like this?</p>
<p>V got up and walked over to the sink to finish cleaning off the blood on his hands. He felt arms wrap around his waist and Panam placed her head against his back. He finished washing and turned the tap off, placing his hands on the sides of the sink. He looked into the mirror.</p>
<p>"Don't give up, V. Don't leave me. We're close okay. Just hold on".</p>
<p>He brought a hand up and laced it with hers, lifting it up so he could place a small kiss on it. "I will, Panam".</p>
<p>V put a new shirt on and threw on his Aldecaldo jacket. Equipping Johnny's old Malorian pistol. "Alright, let's go talk to our agent friend". He and Panam left the tent and made their way to the canteen truck. Bryce, Mitch, Cassidy, and Carol were all sitting at a table together. Surprisingly, they were all getting along.</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt but we have some business to attend to" Panam said, gesturing for the vets to leave.</p>
<p>Bryce smiled and watched as V and Panam sat down across from him. "V, you look much better. Feeling any different?"</p>
<p>"I'm alright, just worn out. Sorry about almost crippling ya earlier" V scratched the back of his head. "I preciate ya helping me out though. Thanks".</p>
<p>"Can't have you zeroing out on me. This plan I have, needs you. The meds I gave you, you'll need to take them twice a day. They'll help keep the blackouts down at least until we get you to Kansas City".</p>
<p>Panam, spoke. Rather confused, "Kansas City?"</p>
<p>Bryce continued to smile. "We have a Netwatch agency out there and we've paired with a top notch medical facility. Old college type thing, KU Medical. Some doctors over in Europe caught interest and kept building upon it. No corporations just straight up medical based practices".</p>
<p>"This the place that can help V?" Panam asked.</p>
<p>"Yepp. Won't be a walk in the park though. It'll be a long process but V's number one on our list to get taken care".</p>
<p>V was very skeptical. "Why am I on a Netwatch list? What do you guys want from me? Don't think I'm not grateful but I did watch you fry a group of Voodoo Boys right in front of me, so you can see why I'm a bit hesitant". Panam reach over and put a hand on V's thigh.</p>
<p>"V, you have gone through what most people cannot say they have and if they have, they don't even know it. You had your brain being destroyed by a construct; your whole self was being overwritten. How did that make you feel, V"?</p>
<p>V just glared at Bryce, not saying a word.</p>
<p>"It wasn't pleasant, was it? You probably wouldn't wish that on your worst enemy. You came through though, but you came out damaged. There are people out there, who are having their minds wiped. Their personalities manipulated and they haven't got a damn clue. Not just the peons either, politicians, corporate higher ups, law enforcement, the works".</p>
<p>V began to remember the upcoming mayor, Jefferson Peralez and his wife, Elizabeth. He started putting things together. "Wait, you were still in my head? After the whole VD Boys incident?"</p>
<p>Bryce nodded though he did not seem very pleased about the whole thing. "Yea, I was. Every time you jacked in to something I was receiving feedback on it. I was trying to piece things together about you and that other AI; that is until the Peralezes came into play. I had to work fast to back up the data you found before my equipment was compromised".</p>
<p>"So, you were aware of everything I was doing after we met, what the fuck, Bryce!", V slammed his fists down on the table and stood up from his chair. V's patience was very low for the lack of privacy he's had lately.</p>
<p>"V, we were disconnected after your run in with that surveillance van. I am aware of certain events that transpired after but I don't give a rat's ass about that. We have a very powerful and dangerous rogue AI out there in NC. I went out to that area afterward to take a look. The van was gone. I found a dead Maelstrom nearby and we brought the body in to see if we could piece anything together".</p>
<p>"Well, glad I could fucking help but what good am I to you guys. Just another pawn to throw out to the wolves, leave for dead?"</p>
<p>"V, I need you because you understand what it is like to slowly have yourself stripped away. You have an emotional connection to this that I feel will make you a strong ally in bringing this AI down. Not to mention you're a big talk among the mercs as a guy who gets things done. I did my background check on you."</p>
<p>V could not believe what he was being told. Was he actually dead, no way he was alive. The all-knowing, all powerful Netwatch needs V for a secret mission. V sat back down and leaned in his chair, rubbing his temple. "You gotta be kidding me".</p>
<p>"Wait. So, you'll fix V but he has to help you take down an AI that is controlling people?", Panam had a look of bewilderment. She scoffed, "Wonderful" and got up to get a drink.</p>
<p>"I can't just up and leave my clan or Panam".</p>
<p>"They'll be coming with us. Netwatch and KU have some business for them to run. It'll pay well and it benefits us. No corpos or military security involved". Bryce pulled out a cigarette and lit it.</p>
<p>Panam came back just in time to hear Bryce. "The Aldecaldos don't work for corps. We're independent" she shot back as she slid Bryce and V each a beer. She remained standing.</p>
<p>"You won't be in a contract with a corporation, relax. We need low key transportation of products and agents right now. Vehicles with very little tech that don't leave a cyber trace. You'll be free to spread out into other gigs but it will at least give you all something until V and I complete our task".</p>
<p>Panam looked at V, "We'll go with you. No matter your decision".</p>
<p>Bryce looked at V, no smile, pure seriousness. "What do you say, V. Want to be a good guy with a badge?". He took a long drag on his cigarette.</p>
<p>V lifted his beer and chugged it. He slammed the bottle on the table, looked at Bryce and then Panam. "Alright...I'm in".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days were of preparation. It was going to be a 19-hour drive to Kansas City but that was without having to stop and take shelter during storms or deal with any others issues. Luckily, the Aldecaldos made some good money off the Arasaka tech they nabbed and they still had more they could sell off in Kansas City. Every vehicle was looked over, parts were replaced and repurposed. Food and medical supplies were stocked up. They would be ready to head out in the morning.</p>
<p>Panam and Bryce stood around a table, looking over a map. Making sure the route was right and plans were in place.</p>
<p>"We'll take Interstate 17 north and then get onto I-40. We'll stay there till we hit Oklahoma City and take I-35. She'll take us right in. We're more likely to run into storms in Arizona and New Mexico. Radar is showing clear though".</p>
<p>Bryce nodded, "And if any major storms come through. What then?"</p>
<p>"This route has the most cities and towns present so there will be places to head to that won't take too long of a drive to get too. All of us monitor the radar as well so if something shows up, it'll be best to bunker down at the nearest spot and wait".</p>
<p>Bryce went to ask something else but before he could, Panam was already answering it.</p>
<p>"We got enough fire power and trained people to handle any Raffen who decide to screw with us. We also pulled one over on Militech, hence the basilisk. I think we can handle anything", Panam smiled.</p>
<p>Bryce chuckled and lit a cigarette. "Perfect".</p>
<p>"I'm going to get all this put away and talk with the others. Get one last report before we head out". Panam grabbed the map and rolled it up.</p>
<p>She left just as V came walking up. He put his arm out and stopped her. "Where are you headed off to, I've barely seen you today. It's been awful", he joked.</p>
<p>"Ha, you can handle not seeing me for a couple of hours; and I've been working my ass off, what about you?"</p>
<p>V laughed, "Got done working on Bryce's van with Mitch. Made it a little more road worthy".</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to finish up my duties for the day and have a few drinks by the fire. Join me in a few?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely", he pulled her in for a kiss and just for good measure slapped her ass, getting a glare from the woman. He reciprocated it with a big smile and continued his way to Bryce.</p>
<p>"We got your van set up with better wheels and suspension for the drive, Bryce. Should be able to handle the shitty interstate and any off roading we have to do".</p>
<p>"Thanks, V. Our route is set and Panam has reassured me you all are ready to go".</p>
<p>"Preem", V pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. "So, Bryce, this procedure in KC... what are they gonna do to me?"</p>
<p>Bryce finished his cigarette and tossed it to the ground, grinding it with his shoe. He took a seat across from V.</p>
<p>"They're going to go in and repair it all. Every nerve and tissue in your brain as well as your lungs. We had your DNA and medical documents sent over from Dr. Vector. I don't know how else to explain it really, I'm no scientist or medical professional but they grow cells, tissue, and nerves and just rebuild it with little nanotech. You'll be on some pills for a while to help condition your body to it".</p>
<p>"It'll be like the whole thing never happened; I'll be me?"</p>
<p>"Exactly. It will take a while though. You'll be under for a good amount of time, we're talking multiple doctors on the clock, all working together".</p>
<p>"How is this possible, the guy who created this shit couldn't even help me". There was hope in V but also some doubt. Part of him was just thrilled at the thought of getting rid of what plagued him but then there was worry, if it was all nothing.</p>
<p>Bryce pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He leaned over propping his elbows on the table. "The thing about all that V, is it was made by a corporation. Corporations like money and power, those are their end games. They're not going to focus on the repercussions of their actions if they benefit. This chip did exactly what they wanted it to do, why go any further than that", he took a nice long drag on his cigarette and turned his head to blow the smoke away from V.</p>
<p>"The facility we work with focuses on the medical field. Netwatch put money into them because we were seeing our agents dealing with some insane injuries and trauma. Good men and women". Bryce leaned back in his seat. "I know you're skeptical and afraid. I would be too. They're going to fix you and look after you".</p>
<p>"Forgive me if I'm a little doubtful of this whole thing. Having a Netwatch agent show some concern for me is a bit off putting".</p>
<p>The two turned their attention towards the campfire. Folks were laughing and telling stories. Jake was playing his guitar.</p>
<p>"I like nomads. Always decent and honest people. Dependable". Bryce continued puffing on his cigarette.</p>
<p>V smiled, taking in the scene in front of him. The aspect of being able to ride with the Aldecaldos for more than a few months, growing old with the people he loved and cared about.</p>
<p>"Yea. They're a good bunch. Come on, let's go join em".</p>
<p>V and Bryce stood up and headed over to the campfire. Cassidy jumped up from his seat and over to Bryce. "Bryce, you're a vet, right? You any good at shooting? I picked up these antiques from a shop in Phoenix". Cassidy was a bit taller than Bryce; he grabbed the agent by the shoulder and began leading him over to his little shooting area. "You gotta try these out". Cassidy handed Bryce a gun and a beer.</p>
<p>V plopped down on the old couch next to Panam. "Hello, beautiful". He was grinning from ear to ear. Panam chuckled and propped her feet up on V's lap, "Hey, V".</p>
<p>He was enamored with this woman. "Have I told ya today that I love you?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't think you have".</p>
<p>"Well, I do", V beamed.</p>
<p>"I love you too".</p>
<p>"And have I told you today that you're gorgeous and amazing?"</p>
<p>"Haha, no V. You haven't".</p>
<p>This guy, Panam thought. One minute he's a badass merc, who can take out a bunch of Raffen without breaking a sweat, the next he's some kind of smooth operator with his corny romantic talk and good looks. Even with all the crap he was going through, he showed so much devotion and love for her.</p>
<p>"Fuck, V. You really know how to make a woman blush".</p>
<p>They heard gun shots go off, Bryce and Cassidy were whooping and hollering.</p>
<p>Panam turned her attention from V to the two men attempting to do gun tricks. "Bryce seems to be getting along with everyone".</p>
<p>"Yea, he fits pretty well with them. Not too bad of a dude".</p>
<p>Carol came up behind the couch and leaned over, "He's smart and ain't bad looking either. Saw him reading a book yesterday about World War 2. I could have kept talking to him for hours".</p>
<p>V busted out laughing, Panam had a look of shock. "Carol, what no. I don't need to hear this". Panam, swatted at Carol to take off. Panam shook her head, "Okay, everyone is cut off now. No way I'm dealing with this tonight".</p>
<p>The Next Morning</p>
<p>Everything and everyone were packed up. Panam and V were in Warhorse at the front of their convoy, Panam in the driver seat. She was testing communications amongst everyone. They even got Bryce set up so he could join in. The basilisk was on auto-pilot and centered in the middle, surrounding by vehicles on all sides. Their canteen truck, clinic, and other trailers were guarded as well.</p>
<p>Panam's voice came across the comms, "Alright, it's going to be a long ride. Report any issues immediately. If we get word that a storm is blowing in, we will seek shelter and wait it out. I want everyone to make it to our destination. Now let's get rolling".</p>
<p>The Aldecaldos were heading to Kansas City. Hopeful for steady work, a place to truly call home, and getting a cure for V.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clan arrived in Kansas without any issues. They made camp between Kansas City and the old city of Lawrence which was now just a giant campus for KU. While others got the camp set up, Panam and Mitch were reaching out to their contacts to find out what anyone knew about the city and who was present. They were able to start lining up buyers for the Arasaka tech.</p>
<p>Eastern Kansas was quite different from that of the southwestern states. Biotechnica had facilities in Kansas and Missouri where they were pumping out what they could in regards to plants, animals, and just creating sustainable life. Multiple Biotechnica biodomes were present, each containing some form of an environment and test facilities. It appeared they were making headway as the area was actually more prairie than desert.</p>
<p>The city was much smaller than night city but still full of life as Kansas City maintained its use of being a central transportation hub for the NUSA. Trains, trucks, and aircrafts were constantly bringing in people and products. Synthetic farms were also scattered throughout the area. A great destination for getting a hold of decent goods.</p>
<p>Bryce went straight to the Netwatch agency building after they arrived, allowing V and the Aldecaldos to have a day to set up. He sent over the coordinates to the medical facility and a time frame to arrive. He advised that V would be gone for few days from the camp, having to stay within the KU campus while he recovered.</p>
<p>It was early morning. Mitch and Panam stood on the outskirts of the camp where Panam had parked her truck. Both looking out over the prairie lands and admiring the view while they waited for V.</p>
<p>"Kansas looks a little different from the last time we were here".</p>
<p>"It also doesn't smell as bad this time", Panam said as she recalled when her and Mitch made a delivery to that one protein farm. Just thinking about the smell made her want to hurl.</p>
<p>Mitch began to laugh, "That's right, all over that poor guy's boots. Haha".</p>
<p>Panam shot him an unamused look, "Fuck off".</p>
<p>"What'd ya do to piss her off now, Mitch?", V came walking up behind them.</p>
<p>"Just my mere presence ticks her off", Mitch joked.</p>
<p>Panam shook her head and hopped into her truck. "Come on V, we got to get going. Hold down the fort till I get back, okay Mitch".</p>
<p>"Aye aye, captain" Mitch said giving her wave. He turned to V and pulled him in for a hug. "You hang in there, alright. You kick this thing in the ass and get back here to have a cold one with me, got it".</p>
<p>"I will, Mitch. Promise", V hugged the man back and then walked around to get in the truck.</p>
<p>Mitch stood there and gave a sigh, watching the truck take off towards the facility. "Fuck, I hope you'll be okay".</p>
<p>As they got closer, they saw the KU campus was an enclosed dome with large sections that spread out of it. Surrounding the camps was a tall fence. They pulled up to the security gate. Two security officers approached the vehicle, scanned them and obtained their identification.</p>
<p>Once they were given the go, security escorted their vehicle to the dome entrance. The two couldn't believe what they saw inside. The greenest grass, flowers, and trees. There were even birds flying about. The campus buildings were all brick with moss growing up the sides and gardens on the roof.</p>
<p>"What in the world", V couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, look at this place. It's absolutely beautiful. I could vacation here", Panam couldn't contain her excitement. She was sticking her head out the window and looking all around. Panam slowly drove down the road to the main building, taking in the sites. They could see Bryce and an older gentleman in a lab coat standing next to him, security officers present as well.</p>
<p>They pulled up and parked in front of the entrance. V looked over at the gentlemen and then back down at his lap. He took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. He was nervous as hell. Panam brought her hand over and grabbed his, giving it a comforting squeeze.</p>
<p>"You're going to get through this, V. And I will be right there with you, through all of it". She smiled and cupped his face with her other hand and brought him in for a kiss. "Come on, let's get you taken care of".</p>
<p>V nodded and smiled back at her, "Alright, let's do this". He was still nervous but felt a little better knowing that Panam was going to be there. She would make sure of it too, no way anyone was going to tell her otherwise. V and Panam got out of the vehicle and approached the group.</p>
<p>"Morning, V, Panam" Bryce said. "This gentleman here with me is the head of the KU medical facility, Dr. Anthony Roberts. He's been working closely with our agency in coming up with new practices and procedures for taking care of our agents. You'll be in good hands, V".</p>
<p>Dr. Roberts was much shorter than anyone around him. He had a clean-shaven face and slicked back gray hair. His cyber implants, well hidden. His left arm almost resembled Mitch's design except that his was white and silver.</p>
<p>He approached V and Panam, shaking both their hands. "It is nice meeting you two finally. I have been briefed on you both as well as been told about the mess going on in your head, Vincent". The man also had quite an English accent.</p>
<p>V was taken aback by what he called him. Vincent, no one was allowed to call him that except Panam. "Uh, it's just V, Dr. Roberts. You can call me, V".</p>
<p>"Oh yes, of course. I apologize if I have offended you in any way but this brings us a step closer to really getting to know one another", the doctor had a huge grin on his face. A look of pure delight. "You'll be dealing with my team and I for quite a few days after your procedure and being able to get a feel for one another will help make things more efficient".</p>
<p>"Come now, we need to get you prepped and ready to go under", the doctor turned and began walking with the guards into the building. Bryce motioned for V and Panam to follow. The group walked down a corridor that led to an elevator.</p>
<p>"The two upper floors are for our college campus and dorms. It also holds our cafeteria. The under levels are for our medical practices". The group shuffled into the elevator as Dr. Roberts continued to speak. "We'll bring you down into our surgery ward and get you fitted to our system. The procedure is going to take about 15 hours. Afterward we'll bring you into our rehabilitation wing".</p>
<p>Dr. Roberts looked at Panam. "Panam, you are more than welcome to stay in the room designated for V. The room is built like a suite. There's a living area, a separate bed for you, bathroom, and kitchen. You can remain here as long as you like but please place a call before leaving the room. Security personnel must escort you at all times while on campus".</p>
<p>Panam just nodded. This was probably going to be the fanciest place she's ever stayed in.</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened. They walked about half way down the hall until they came to a section with windows that ran from the floor up to the ceiling. You could see into the room. A hospital bed, surrounded by multiple monitors and machinery. Three other doctors were present, fidgeting with different equipment.</p>
<p>Dr. Roberts opened the door and began to shout commands. "V, the room over there. Undress and put on the pair of blue pants left for you. Remove all jewelry".</p>
<p>Panam looked around, even for 2077, this place looked super high tech. "Dr. Roberts, have you done this kind of thing before? Are you really going to be able to help him?"</p>
<p>Dr. Roberts smiled and patted her on her arm, "My dear, we're experts. Your husband will be just fine. Just don't push him too hard afterward". He chuckled to himself and walked away.</p>
<p>Panam went to correct him but just dropped it. She heard the door open and V walked out. Holding his folded clothes in one hand and trying to keep the pants up in the other, "I think these things are too big", he grumbled.</p>
<p>"Come here, I'll take care of it", Panam was able to fish out part of the draw string that was caught in the band and got them tightened around his waist. She then grabbed his clothes from him. Panam walked with V over to the bed. She smiled as best as she could but she couldn't hide the uncertainty. V brought her in and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay, I promise. You'll be seeing this ugly mug soon". He managed to get a laugh out of her. "I love you".</p>
<p>"I love you too". They shared a kiss and then the doctors moved in and began to connect V to all their monitors.</p>
<p>Bryce put his hand on Panam's shoulder, "Come on. We got to get you down to your room". Bryce and Panam left, escorted by security. V watched Panam as long as he could. She gave him one last glance before the doors shut behind her.</p>
<p>"So, when does this thing ", before V could finish his question, he was cast into darkness.</p>
<p>V found himself standing in a white room, no windows. "What the fuck?"</p>
<p>"No need for such language, Vincent". Dr. Roberts appeared next to him making V jump. "What is this, what's going on? And I said not to call me that", V spouted in a raised voice.</p>
<p>The doctor had a coy smile, "Oh yes, that's right. My apologies again". V peered at the man, unamused and waiting to get more answers. "You and I are going to walk through some memories together", Dr. Roberts began walking forward and the room began to shift. A scene started to unfold before them.</p>
<p>Two older kids were pushing around a little boy, shielded from the supervision of others behind a large vehicle. "Puny little shit", the larger red headed kid said as he pushed the younger boy down. "What's wrong with ya, look at that face", the other kid yelled, both of them laughing. The younger boy had a cleft lip. He brought himself into a fetal position as the boys began to kick him.</p>
<p>V stared on with surprise. "I remember this". As soon as he said that, another young boy sporting a mohawk jumped down from on top of the vehicle and landed on the red head. Smacking him in the head with a large stick. The older boys screamed and the red head managed to toss the kid off.</p>
<p>He rolled over to the other boy and got up, grabbing the kid by his arm. "Come on, let's go. Run". The two boys dashed off as fast as they could. The two older boys in tow.</p>
<p>"Weren't you a little hero", Dr. Roberts stated. "This is indeed you then?". V shook his head yes, still surprised by what he saw. "Onward, our journey is just beginning".</p>
<p>The scene changed. V was sitting at a campfire. He had some marshmallows roasting over the flame, a few caught fire and he brought it in to quickly blow them out it. He happily popped one into his mouth and savored the taste.</p>
<p>Again, it changed, this time filling with loud explosions and bursts of gunfire. V ducked and covered to the ground, this memory feeling all too real. The area around him changed into mud and jungle. The doctor was gone. V was terrified, he heard someone shout, "Look out, take cover".</p>
<p>A loud explosion blew him across the ground. He could feel an immense amount of pain, he looked over. His arm was gone. "We gotta go", a man yelled grabbing him and hauling him off toward an armored vehicle. He sat in the back, surrounded by others, engulfed in fear as a man began bandaging up his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.</p>
<p>He caught himself, "No. No, this isn't mine". The chaos around him changed. He had his arm back and was lying amongst broken glass, fire, and debris. He looked across from him to see a familiar face. "Jackie" V whispered, as he watched his friend remove the chip from its container and insert it. "Oh Jack, if I could only go back". He stood up to follow Jackie down the thin hallway and around the corner, it all disappeared.</p>
<p>V was laying on the floor of the white room, panting, sweating. Dr. Roberts slowly took a seat next to him on the floor. "This is good, you're able to recognize things". The doctor sat back on his hands as more memories began to play. All of them showing V conversing with Johnny. "You somehow were always able to go your own way. You never gave in". Dr. Roberts turned to V and smiled.</p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean for me?"</p>
<p>"You were fighting an internal battle. Johnny spoke to you and would suggest things that, in his shoes, he would have done. You however, went with your instincts. Also, when confronted with his memories, you were able to comment and create your own opinion of it". Dr. Roberts then laid back completely onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Your strength and determination have made it easier to make sure we get things right and piece you back together as close as we can. Able to get rid of memories and actions that aren't yours, and preserve those of which are your own".</p>
<p>"So, you're repairing my body and also clearing up my head. I won't be some engram any more. It's me, my body, my mind. The chip can be removed and I will live?"</p>
<p>"Exactly, V. Now that we're here. You're the first we've had to do this to. Usually, we just handle tissue and nerve damages but exploring the psyche, that's a new step".</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, I was an experiment? How do you know nothing's fucked up?", V sat up quickly, in a panic. Dr. Robert's just laughed, "Haha, you're fine. We're not manipulating you. Just taking out what the chip put in. It's all gone quite well actually. We've also repaired your cyber implants, new and improved".</p>
<p>"How do I know I'm not going to become some puppet to you guys and Netwatch?"</p>
<p>The doctor brought his arms across his chest and rested them there. Tapping a small beat. "I don't need anything from you. We've already done what we needed to do. As per Netwatch, who knows. I feel that if they wanted to do anything, they would have done it a while ago. I've also worked with Bryce a few times before and I believe he's a good man".</p>
<p>V relaxed and laid back down. The floor underneath them turned into a grassy pasture. A clear blue sky appeared above them. "Why do you guys work with Netwatch? They aren't exactly top notch".</p>
<p>"We all have our faults but the mission of Netwatch is something that holds true to me and my partners. It should also be something important to you. Their goal is to protect us, protect our world from those who wish to harm it".</p>
<p>"Yea but how much of our freedom do we give up for safety with them. I've always seen them as an organization that strips people of their belongings and tech as well as take out anyone who gets in their way; or a corpo's. Just a pawn in the pocket of corporations". V hadn't ever been on the good side of a corporation.</p>
<p>"They are an international organization which has put themselves in harm's way to make sure you and I can go about our business. I've seen the aftermath for some and I've heard the stories. I recommend you speak with Bryce after this is over. I think it will help ease you into your current position".</p>
<p>The doctor sat up and looked around. "Well Vincent, it's time for us to part ways".</p>
<p>"Hey now, I said not to call me". It was all over, back to pitch black.</p>
<p>V could hear a steady beeping noise. After a while he could hear voices and music, there was a heaviness on his torso. He slowly opened his eyes.</p>
<p>The room was dark except for the light coming off the TV on the wall. He was hooked up to some basic monitors for his heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen levels. He also had a fluid drip. He looked down at himself and found the source of the pressure on his gut. Panam had her head and arms rested on him. She was passed out.</p>
<p>He slid his arm out from under her and brought it up so he could rest his hand on her head. She felt it and began to stir. She looked at him, her sleepy eyes widening and she realized he was awake. "V" she shouted happily, hugging him.</p>
<p>"Am I, am I okay?", he asked groggily.</p>
<p>"Yea, you're awake", she pulled herself back and took in the site before her. They had shaved along the side of his head to insert their devices. They also removed his old cyberdeck system and implanted a new one. He had small stitch marks where they worked on him, right in front of his ears.</p>
<p>"My head fucking hurts", he moaned, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"They have a little switch here for you, on your fluid bag. You press it and it will administer you a good dose of pain killers". Panam clicked the tab for him. "This should do the trick for ya".</p>
<p>"Thanks, Panam", he smiled. He could begin to feel a warm and floaty sensation. "I think I'm gonna rest again". V trailed off and fell back asleep.</p>
<p>"Okay, good night, V". Panam felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm no science or medical expert. I just knew I wanted V to be V. I am also pulling stuff into this story that is relevant to me and my surroundings which helps things flow. I got notes written out for my next chapters and where I want it to go. here's hoping I stay dedicated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the procedure, V just laid in bed, in and out of sleep. Today he was more alert. A nurse came in and unhooked him from the monitors and IV bag. He sat up and swung himself around so his legs were hanging off the bed, "I feel gross".</p>
<p>"You haven't showered in days, you're more than gross at this point", Panam joked. She was laying down on the couch, watching the news for KC. "Go take a shower. It feels nice to have good water pressure and hot water". Panam had already took advantage of what the room had to offer; a cozy bed, real shower, and a kitchen full of snacks.</p>
<p>"You're not gonna be too happy when they boot us outta here, huh". V stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. It already had towels and multiple pairs of scrubs folded nicely in a closet. The hot water felt good, the pressure almost like a massage for his muscles. Afterward, he felt very refreshed, a whole new V ready to live life.</p>
<p>"Panam you gotta go and bring me some clothes, I look ridiculous in these", V stepped out of the bathroom dressed in blue scrubs.</p>
<p>Panam giggled, "V, we got a visitor".</p>
<p>Dr. Roberts stood in the room, looking through V's chart. "Your procedure was successful. We'll have you stay here for three more days to monitor your activity and make sure the medications are working".</p>
<p>"What did you guys do exactly? How were you able to cure him?", Panam was curious.</p>
<p>"We used little nano bots to rebuild the neural circuits and tissue in his brain. We took his DNA, grew the neurons and tissues here in a lab, then pieced it all back together. Like, little construction workers rebuilding roads. We got rid of the damaged and overwritten pieces, as well as cleared his mind of memories that were not his". Dr. Roberts stated all of this as if it was just an everyday thing and not some crazy miracle. "We also sent them down into his lungs, the chip damaged them as well".</p>
<p>"So, I'm good to go, just like that? No more headaches, black outs, coughing up blood". V couldn't comprehend how the whole thing was possible.</p>
<p>"You'll experience headaches and pain at the surgery sites for a few weeks but taking the pills will help lessen those side effects. We're going to ease you into using your cyberdeck. We don't want you to go overboard". The doctor placed the chart back, "There will be a nurse here in the afternoon to take you for your first round of practice".</p>
<p>The doctor grabbed a chair that was next to V's bed and brought it over in front of the couch. V had taken a seat next to Panam.</p>
<p>"I now have a favor to ask of Panam. We've been communicating with a fellow in southwest Iowa in regards to him coming to work for us. However, before we could set a date for him to arrive, we lost contact".</p>
<p>Panam leaned forward, "So you want the Aldecaldos for a rescue mission?"</p>
<p>"Precisely, it will pay well. Half up front and half once you return. His information and last known coordinates are on this shard". Dr. Roberts handed it over to Panam.</p>
<p>"Perfect, we can head out today", Panam said proudly.</p>
<p>"Excellent, I will lead you out", the doctor stood up and made his way to the door.</p>
<p>"Woah, wait a minute. Can't I go", V was not thrilled about Panam heading out without him.</p>
<p>"V, you need to stay here and besides, we were doing gigs like this before you were even around. We'll be fine. You focus on getting better. I'll come and see you once we get back". She gave him a kiss and stood up, following the doctor out the door.</p>
<p>V laid back on the couch and sighed, disappointed that he couldn't be there to help his clan. This was something he'll have to get used to though since he'll be leaving with Bryce on their own mission soon. This meant being away from the Aldecaldos and Panam for a while.</p>
<p>BACK AT THE ALDECALDO CAMP</p>
<p>Panam and Mitch decided on taking one of their vans for the gig. Carol would take over while Panam, Mitch, and Cassidy went to Iowa. The three geared up and prepped the van, heading north by afternoon.</p>
<p>"This place is about three hours away; we'll still have some daylight while we investigate. My guess, Raffen. It's always Raffen", Mitch stated as he went over the information on the shard.</p>
<p>Cassidy was sitting in back on the floor of the van, "Last I heard Iowa was pretty much a wasteland. Not a whole lot to offer. Wonder what this guy was doing out there, maybe hiding from some corpos".</p>
<p>Panam was excited for some decent work, "Who knows, we just focus on finding the guy. We'll go in and get out".</p>
<p>They pulled up on a patch of land with remnants of an old farm house. A generator out beside it. The three got out and began to walk the area. Cassidy knelt to the ground, observing closely, "We got tire tracks, multiple vehicles".</p>
<p>"Guys, I think I see something", Mitch raised his rifle and began walking toward what looked like cellar doors. Panam and Cassidy followed close behind. They looked over the metal doors, a large whole in the center of them. "Shotgun blasts".</p>
<p>Mitch opened one of the doors as Panam and Cassidy aimed their weapons down the stairs, there was blue light at the bottom. Cassidy pointed out a small trail of blood present from the stairs going down the short hall. The three entered the room and saw what looked like had been a skirmish. Blood on the floor and bullets holes in the walls. Busted glass on one side of the room and dirt. The computer screen was still on.</p>
<p>"Cassidy, head back out and look over those tracks. Figure out where they headed off too. We need to track down our guy", Panam walked around the room, trying to see if there was anything else that could be useful. She hopped on the computer and just her luck, it was easy to access the emails. She could see the communication between the guy and KU.</p>
<p>"Doesn't look like a large amount of blood was lost. Our guy might still be alive".</p>
<p>"Cassidy hollered down to them, "I got the tracks, we best get hauling ass".</p>
<p>Cassidy was driving, following the tire tracks. He could see old silos in the distance, what was once a co-op. There was a large machine shed with a small office building attached and two silos. Seven vehicles were parked out front. Cassidy pulled the vehicle up to and around the back of an abandoned gas station. Panam got out and used an old vending machine to climb a top of the building. She knelt down and brought her sniper rifle up, using it to scope out the co-op.</p>
<p>"We got one guy on top of the silo. I could probably take him out without the others knowing. There's two more outside the building. Think you guys can go in and clean up shop, I'll cover from here", Panam spoke to them over comms.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am. Come on Mitch. Let's go have some fun", Cassidy and Mitch began to slowly and quietly make their way around the gas station. They watched the guy on the silo drop and headed toward the co-op.</p>
<p>As they got closer, they could hear what sounded like a dog, the two looked at one another, puzzled. They hid themselves behind the vehicles. Cassidy peaked out and could see a fire going inside the building. "My god" he though, "I hope they aren't cooking the fucker".</p>
<p>They watched as one of the guys walked over to take a piss out by one of the trucks, Mitch moved in on him and got behind him. Choking the guy out and dragging him away. While Mitch did that, Cassidy bashed the other guy over the head with his gun and threw him in the back of a truck.</p>
<p>They both stood on either side of the shed's entrance, peeking in to see what was around. There were five more Raffen inside. "Okay Panam, we're engaging", Mitch whispered over comms.</p>
<p>Cassidy and Mitch swung around, guns drawn and began firing off shots. One guy dropped immediately, the others ran and took cover. Mitch and Cassidy kept firing and pulled back into cover when need. Panam had made her way down off the gas station and ran toward the co-op. She hopped into the back of one of the trucks and fired off a few rounds.</p>
<p>Within minutes, the gun fire ceased. The three walked into the shed and looked around. Panam motioned for them to head over to the office door. Panam kicked it open, no Raffen, just a guy tied up to a chair. "Please, for the love of God, let me go". It was a young kid, with his brown hair tied back into a pony tail. Sporting some gray cargo pants and pink polo shirt. His face was swollen and his clothes splattered with blood.</p>
<p>"Are you, Peter Holland? We've been sent by Dr. Roberts", Panam asked as she walked over to untie him.</p>
<p>"No freaking way, yes! Get me out of here", Peter was full of relief.</p>
<p>Mitch walked back out into the shed and over to the fire. The Raffen had a fucking coyote spit roasting. He looked around and saw cages. All empty except for one. It had a small coyote pup in it. The thing was missing its front right leg and it was cross eyed. Mitch got closer and opened the cage, "Hey little fella?" he said with a smile. The pup lowered its head, its tail between its legs. Mitch stuck his cyber arm in and attempted to pet it. The pup allowed him to scratch behind its ears. He reached in with his other arm and pulled the pup out, cradling it to his chest.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Peter led Panam into a storage room off the office. Inside, were a half a dozen cannabis plants. "Dr. Roberts needs these as well. You got enough space?"</p>
<p>Panam's eyes got big, her jaw dropped. "You got to be kidding me. This whole trip just gets weirder and weirder. Yea, we got space". She rubbed her temple and shook her head.</p>
<p>Her and Peter walked out, carrying a plant each, surprising Cassidy. "You're shitting me, that's what we're transporting?"</p>
<p>"Yepp, there's more in the room. Go in and start moving them out. I'm going to bring the van over".</p>
<p>Panam backed the van into the shed, Cassidy and Peter loaded in the plants. Panam stepped out, "Where's Mitch?"</p>
<p>He came walking up, a big old smile upon his face. "Look what I found! I named him Critter".</p>
<p>"Fuck, Mitch. That's a coyote", Panam yelled.</p>
<p>Cassidy walked around the front and stared at the pup in Mitch's arms, "That thing is fucking mutated, its eyes aren't even where they should be".</p>
<p>"Come on guys, he ain't gonna hurt nobody".</p>
<p>Panam sighed, "Fuck it. Sit in the back with the beat-up kid and pot plants". Panam just could not believe what all had taken place. She hopped in the driver's seat and hollered for Peter and Mitch to get in. V would have loved this gig, she thought.</p>
<p>KU MEDICAL FACILITY</p>
<p>V had finished up his cyberdeck testing for the day. It wore him out a bit but not too much. Doctors said he was handling it all well and progressing nicely. V was led back to his room. He was welcomed by Bryce.</p>
<p>"Hey V, how are you holding up? Heard they gave you new toys".</p>
<p>"Doing alright. Think the docs are happy with me", V went over and sat on the couch. Bryce sat down in the chair across from him.</p>
<p>"Perfect, we can get down to business. The Maelstrom member we snagged from your shoot out. Guy was completely borged out, hardly human". Bryce took out a shard and handed it to V. "He had a data pad on him with this weird shit on it".</p>
<p>V began to look over it. Something about voices speaking, prepping the lambs, and the coming of Lilith. The lightbulb lit for V. "This is the ritual shit that some Maelstroms are into. I had to do some investigating a while back and ended up having to take out a cyber psycho after a botched ritual".</p>
<p>Bryce was intrigued, "What happened?"</p>
<p>"They uploaded this chick into the net. I guess to connect with something they think is their savior... their God. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is something got a hold of her and she was not the same. They all were not in the right state of mind to begin with, wasn't a pretty picture. I handed the chick over to a fixer. I can see if I can get some more info off her".</p>
<p>"Yes, please do. Honestly, I was expecting the Voodoo Boys to be in on something like this, not Maelstrom. This is a good start. I want to have as much info as we can before we ship back out to NC". Bryce stood up and went to leave the room.</p>
<p>"Bryce. Thank you for this, all of it".</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. You deserve it after everything you've been through. You're still a dumbass but you're a good kid. See you tomorrow, V".</p>
<p>V laid back on the couch and placed a call to Regina Jones.</p>
<p>"V, didn't think I'd be hearing from you again"</p>
<p>"Hey Regina, got a favor to ask. That Maelstrom girl, from the ritual. Could you give me a little more info on her?"</p>
<p>There was a long silence on the other end, "Why do you need that?"</p>
<p>"I'm working a gig for someone, trying to trace a possible rogue AI. Think she might be connected. No one's in trouble, we just need info".</p>
<p>"Hmm, you did help me a lot out here, I will tell you what I know but I don't want you sniffing around for her or going anywhere near her. We're trying to help these people, got it?"</p>
<p>"Understood. I appreciate it, Regina".</p>
<p>"The girl's system couldn't handle whatever they put her through, it hit her psyche hard. She can't even recall who she is. After the incident, the next few days she kept going on about being chosen, how a Lilith spoke to her, and she had to get back to her. Also mentioned how it is their duty to bring others unto her. That's all I got. We tried to get more out of her in regards to the ritual and who Lilith was but she just said she was our savior".</p>
<p>"Thanks, this helps".</p>
<p>"Yepp, now don't call again unless it's for work. Bye, V".</p>
<p>There was an uneasiness in V. That night dealing with the cyberpsycho was not one he was eager on repeating. He then received a message which made him feel a little better. A selfie of Panam, Cassidy, and Mitch with pot plants in the background and the most adorable creature he has ever seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 5. Tried to explain a little more of how I think V was cured. Watched a lot of Futurama lately.<br/>Also, gave you guys some Aldecaldo fun and dived into what we got going for V and Bryce. Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, V was allowed to leave KU and join his clan again. He was given a clean bill of health and loved his new cyberware. A brand new Netwatch Netdriver Mk.5 with a Camillo Ram Manager and Kiroshi Optics Mk.4.</p>
<p>Panam had brought him his clothes. He sported his Aldecaldo jacket, dark blue jeans, black bio-leather western boots, and black shirt. He was ready to go and feeling good.</p>
<p>"How do I look?" V asked with a grin. Panam walked over and helped him with his jacket straps.</p>
<p>"Looking great, V. A true Aldecaldo", she smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. He placed his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>"You know, we should celebrate. I'm fixed, the clan has steady work. I think our chieftess deserves to be taken out".</p>
<p>"Is that so? And what do you have in mind?", Panam raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Let me make you dinner. I'll make you the best pancakes you've ever had with some classy mimosas".</p>
<p>Panam giggled, "Breakfast for dinner, you're one class act". She brought her arms up and around V's neck. The two shared a long kiss. "I'll take you up on that offer". Panam was not used to being wined and dined but she'd also never been close with anyone like this before. V was truly the best thing to ever happen to her. The two continued to kiss one another passionately, loosing themselves in each other. They completely forgot where they were as they heard a man clear his throat.</p>
<p>The two turned their attention to the door. Dr. Roberts stood at the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to bid farewell to you before you headed out. It was a pleasure working with you these past couple of days. And Miss. Palmer, thank you again for helping our new associate. The Aldecaldos are definitely our go to for now on". Dr. Roberts walked over and shook both their hands.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Doctor, for everything. You've given me another chance at life. I truly appreciate it". After the goodbyes, V and Panam followed security out of the building. The two hopped into Warhorse and headed back to camp.</p>
<p>On the way, Panam decided now would be a good time to talk to about the upcoming mission.</p>
<p>"V, you and Bryce are going to be heading out in couple of days. I had a talk with Mitch and the others. I'd like to go with you two, back to NC".</p>
<p>V looked at Panam with some concern, "Panam, you don't gotta do that. You can stay here".</p>
<p>"I want to go. Mitch says they'll be able to handle thing while we're gone. I don't want to let you go on this alone. I want to be there with you and help you".</p>
<p>V smiled and held Panam's hand, "There's no way I'm butting heads with Panam Palmer. If you want to go with me, you can. I'll let Bryce know".</p>
<p>It wouldn't be long till he informed Bryce. Once they pulled into camp, the Netwatch Agent was already there and sitting around the fire with the others. Carol sitting on the couch next to him.</p>
<p>Panam saw the scene and shook her head, "Carol is all about him. It's weird".</p>
<p>V laughed, "What, he's dreamy. Silver fox on a mission to save the world. What chick wouldn't swoon over that". This remark earned him a nice hit to the shoulder from Panam.</p>
<p>The two walked up the group. Bryce was telling them the story about how he and V met.</p>
<p>"So, there I was, doing my work when I see this kid enter the mall. I'm watching the cams. I have Animals providing security, and this little fucker just starts dropping them all. Couldn't believe".</p>
<p>"V's a tough one, I tell ya", Mitch said.</p>
<p>"He goes through them all like nothing. I'm thankful he's a reasonable guy or I could have been knocked the fuck out or worse. Truly impressive". Bryce smiled and look over at V.</p>
<p>'Thanks Bryce, I appreciate the praise", V smiled back at him. "Hate to ruin your party but we got some planning to do".</p>
<p>Bryce stood up and followed V and Panam over to the Command trailer.</p>
<p>"Maelstrom is our first priority. If we can get in with them, that's a step closer to this AI, Lilith", Bryce was going over notes in his book. He was using pen and paper for this, no data trace anywhere. "V, you've already said you have a contact with them, who?"</p>
<p>"Yea, Brick. Saved his ass when we met, guy owes me a favor. He's a big shot for Maelstrom, he should have something for us. I think it's best that Panam and I go and meet him. As of right now, I don't think anyone needs to know Netwatch is involved".</p>
<p>Bryce looked up from his notes, "Panam?"</p>
<p>"Yea, she's going to help. That an issue?"</p>
<p>Bryce chuckled, "No, it's good to have back up and you're right. I'm not always going to be able to be present. The less attention we draw the better. Any ideas where he'll be?"</p>
<p>"To be honest, no. Last I saw him their hideout was hit by Militech. I do know someone who keeps tabs on almost everyone and everything".</p>
<p>"Shit, you're not involving her, are you?", Panam was not too pleased.</p>
<p>"Panam, she's the best. You can't deny it".</p>
<p>Bryce knew who they were referring to, "Ah, Rogue Amendiares".</p>
<p>The three hatched their plan. Once arriving in NC, Bryce would set up a safe location for them all to work from. V would pay Rogue a visit and they would go from there.</p>
<p>"Perfect, I like how the wheels are rolling. I'll get some equipment picked up from headquarters tomorrow", Bryce put his book away and began walking back to the campfire.</p>
<p>"Bryce, where are you going", V shouted at him.</p>
<p>"To go drink some beers, I'm an adult". Bryce continued on and joined back up with the rest, sitting next to Carol again.</p>
<p>Panam crossed her arms, "I do not like that at all".</p>
<p>"Looks like we might be getting a new addition", V joked. Panam shot him a glare.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going to head into the city for a few things, you have fun here".</p>
<p>"Fuck you, V", Panam yelled as he walked towards Warhorse.</p>
<p>"Plan on it", he yelled back.</p>
<p>Later that Night</p>
<p>V had picked up his ingredients. KC had a lot more to offer foodwise which he felt might be because of the Biotechnica facilities, they were not cheap but he wasn't going for cheap. He got the best stuff he could and the most expensive champagne and what could sort of be called orange juice. He also snagged a small iron griddle for the campfire.</p>
<p>He had it all loaded up in one of the vans. Mitch came walking over as he saw V struggling to load a mattress into the back.</p>
<p>"Big plans" he asked taking a swig of his beer, giggling.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Mitch".</p>
<p>"Haha, good on you, V. Have fun". Mitch walked back to the campfire. V messaged Panam to let her know her chariot awaited.</p>
<p>V drove the van off to an area far enough away so that the sky had very little light pollution. He got a campfire going and set the griddle up above it. He laid an old blanket down on the ground. He made two mimosas, handing one off to Panam.</p>
<p>"I don't think I have ever had one of these before".</p>
<p>"Really? I remember when I lived with Jackie and Mama Welles. She'd make us these bomb ass breakfast quesadillas and Jackie would make mimosas. We'd just a hang around the house and enjoy ourselves". V smiled, reminiscing about those days. He brought his drink up and he and Panam clinked their glasses together, taking a sip.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's delicious", Panam took another sip.</p>
<p>V began to pull out his ingredients and a bowl from his cooler. He got to mixing up his pancake mix. "Now these, are going to blow your mind".</p>
<p>Panam laughed, watching him work. "You're really talking a lot of game here. I'll give you the mimosas but this, I don't know".</p>
<p>"I got this", V walked over to the griddle with his bowl of mix, a plate, and a spatula. He carefully poured out each pancake. Panam watch him in amusement, killing off her first glass of mimosa.</p>
<p>"I got to say, this is really working for me", She grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh yea, then you'll really like this", he began flipping the pancakes over.</p>
<p>He finished cooking and piled them all on the plate and set the plate down on the blanket. He reached over and grabbed two more plates, forks, and syrup. "Have at it", V proudly gestured to the pancakes in front of them.</p>
<p>Panam got her plate ready and took her first bite, she closed her eyes. "Mmm, oh yeah. These are fucking good".</p>
<p>Hearing that made V extremely happy. "May I refill your drink, ma'am?"</p>
<p>"Why yes, thank you"</p>
<p>V grabbed their glasses and filled them back up. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the food. After eating, V got all the plates and garbage together and tossed them in a sack. They continued to have a few more mimosas.</p>
<p>"So did the lady enjoy her, dinner?"</p>
<p>Panam nodded, "It was amazing. Thank you, V. This was a wonderful night".</p>
<p>"Oh, it's not over, I got more planned". V said with a grin. "We finally got ourselves some real down time and I'm going to treat you to a special date night". V stood up and walked over to the van. He brought out a small radio, turning it on and setting it on the ground.</p>
<p>"V what are you doing?".</p>
<p>V turned the radio up a little more, Al Green's "Let's Stay Together" started to play. "Care to dance?", V reached his hand out to Panam.</p>
<p>She gazed up at him, caught off guard. Dancing was not something she has ever done. The whole date night thing was a new concept for her. Panam was a tough skinned, fast moving woman. She wasn't good with expressing her emotions in words and was not one to quickly give people her trust. Therefore, she never had a long-term relationship or anything that involved what V was doing for her tonight.</p>
<p>The song lyrics played, <br/>"I, I'm, I'm so in love with you.</p>
<p>Whatever you want to do.</p>
<p>Is all right with me.</p>
<p>Cause you make me feel so brand new.</p>
<p>And I want to spend my life with you."</p>
<p>How could she turn down that charming smile, those kind green eyes? She smiled and took his hand. The two walked around to the other side of the campfire.</p>
<p>V knew a few dance moves thanks to Mama Welles. She taught him and Jackie, saying they would need it some day for their esposa. He placed one hand on her back and the other linked with Panam's. She brought her hand up to his shoulder. The two moved along to the music. V would occasionally spin her around and pull her back in.</p>
<p>V was in the moment. Taking in the beauty that was Panam. He stared into her chocolate eyes, admiring the freckles upon her sun-kissed skin. Her warmth as he brought her in closer, to slowly sway to the softening of the music.</p>
<p>The song ended and the next one began to play but V and Panam were oblivious to the outside world. To them everything was still and quiet.</p>
<p>"V, that", Panam began to speak but was interrupted when V lowered his mouth to hers. Her tongue found his, the kiss becoming more passionate and heated. Panam gave his lower lip a bite, getting a moan from V. He pulled away.</p>
<p>"Panam, I think tonight calls for a little celebration. I got one room, one bed", V joked, referring back to the first night the two met. He began to place kisses down her neck.</p>
<p>"I think I could agree to that". The next thing she knew, V had hoisted her up. His hands holding and supporting her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her over to the back of the van.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuck you guys, I sat down and just wrote for three hours straight. Had to get it out while ideas were flowing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night City</p>
<p>The three arrived in NC in the early morning with no issues. Netwatch arranged for an AV to take them in. Panam had brought up the Sunset Motel on the outskirts of the city, so Bryce booked two rooms. V reached out to Delamain to arrange for a cab service to the Afterlife.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm going to get my rig set up. You two go speak with Rogue. I want to get this done as quick as possible. I hate this city", Bryce mumbled as he began unpacking.</p>
<p>V and Panam left the hotel. Delamain was waiting out front. The two got in and V said hi to his good friend, "Hey Del, how business?"</p>
<p>"Business is going well. It is good to see you again, V. I look forward to providing you top notch service while you are here".</p>
<p>"Oh, Del, this is my partner, Panam", V said happily.</p>
<p>Panam waved awkwardly at the screen, "Hey, Del".</p>
<p>"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Panam. I hope you enjoy your ride".</p>
<p>The Delamain cab drove off toward the Afterlife. V and Panam were hoping to speak with Rogue before the place opened and people began to show. Panam wasn't eager to see the fixer again after the gig with Nash. V made it a point for her to let it go. They needed the fixer's cooperation, the smoother it went, the faster they could get out of there.</p>
<p>The cab pulled into the small parking lot outside the front entrance, "I will await here for your return".</p>
<p>V and Panam walked down the stairs and to the end of the hall. The doors were closed. V started knocking on the door. "Rogue! Rogue, open up. I need to talk to you about something important. It's V".</p>
<p>The two waited a few minutes. "Are you sure she would even be here this early?" Panam asked.</p>
<p>"Yea, this is her place. She runs it. Gotta be here at all times to keep shit going". V pounded on the door again. This time it opened, Squama looking over V and Panam.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"We got business, we got eddies, and we aim to give these to Rogue if she'll help us".</p>
<p>Squama did not look amused. "You can come back later, during open hours".</p>
<p>Rogue hollered from behind him, "It's okay, Squama. Let them it". She was sitting at the bar, having a drink and going over the bar's books.</p>
<p>Squama stood aside and allowed the two to enter. Closing the door behind them and following closely.</p>
<p>"V and Panam, I'd say it's a pleasure but you two are people I hoped to never have to deal with again", she stated, never looking up from her current task. "With the whole, asshole ex-boyfriend in your head and your stubborn attitude. Oh, I almost forgot about the whole pissing off Arasaka bit".</p>
<p>V could feel the anger coming off Panam. He gave her a look to calm down and she rolled her eyes. "We need help. You give us info; I give you eddies. Then we're gone".</p>
<p>"Spill it".</p>
<p>"Need the where abouts on Brick, Maelstrom leader".</p>
<p>"Declan Griffin, hmmm", Rogue lifted her head as her eyes' lit orange. Nix came walking out from the back and handed Rogue a shard. "You know the price, $15,000".</p>
<p>"Yea, yea", V transferred the eddies over. Rogue gave him the shard.</p>
<p>"Now get out", she said going back to work. Squama escorted the two out.</p>
<p>Once the two got to the top of the stairs, Panam went off. "She's such a bitch". She saw a can on the ground and kicked it, "fuck".</p>
<p>V started giggling, "I'm so proud of you. You handled yourself very well".</p>
<p>"Shut up and slot the shard, you gonk".</p>
<p>The two got back into Del and V looked over the data. Brick had moved his operation to Adam Smasher's old hideout, the Ebunike Docks in Watson. "Well, looks like Brick got himself waterfront property. Del, take us to the Ebunike Docks".</p>
<p>"This guy is hanging out on a cargo ship", Panam was going over the shard's details now.</p>
<p>"Yepp. I went there with Rogue actually".</p>
<p>"Why?", Panam removed the shard and gave it back to V.</p>
<p>"Doing some last wishes for Johnny. We went there to take out Adam Smasher, it was his hidey hole. Got there and there was no Smasher. Killed his right-hand man and got this baby". V pulled out his Malorian pistol. "This used to belong to Johnny".</p>
<p>"Never a dull moment for you, huh, V?"</p>
<p>"I can definitely say these past few months have been, adventurous", V smiled.</p>
<p>Del parked on the road up from the dock. V and Panam walked down to the ship. There were Maelstrom spread out across the area. "Whatever you do, don't take anything they offer you and don't take what they say to heart. They are all borged out and just tiptoeing the line between sane and psycho", V whispered. "Just let me do the talking".</p>
<p>A group of Maelstrom began to converge on the walk way. V raised his hands up and Panam followed suite.</p>
<p>"What do we got here? Two fresh pieces of meat just offering themselves up to us", one gang goon said, getting snickers from the rest.</p>
<p>"Not here for any trouble guys, I need to speak to Brick. Let him know it's V".</p>
<p>One member grumbled and his eyes lit, "Hey Brick, you got a visitor. Some fuckwit named, V. He's also got some girl with him". The guy walked off to continue speaking with their leader.</p>
<p>The longer they stood out in the open, the more uncomfortable they felt. They could feel the red eyes of the Maelstroms on them. A few lasers showing up from snipers. It was the middle of the day but Maelstrom was the kind of gang to make you feel uneasy no matter what.</p>
<p>The guy came walking back, "Brick says to let them through". The gang separated but kept eyes on V and Panam as they allowed them to walk by and up the stairs of the ship. They were met by two more Maelstrom with guns drawn, "Follow us". One lead them down into the ship while the other stayed behind them. They said good bye to sunlight and hello to dimly lit, tightly enclosed walk ways with a foul odor.</p>
<p>V was trying to keep track of the path, just in case things went south. They went down two flights of stairs and down multiple corridors till they came to door. The Maelstromer's eyes lit up, "We're at the door". V and Panam could hear what sounded like music coming from inside. They could feel the vibrations under their feet.</p>
<p>The door opened, and they were hit with the music full blast, some sort of death metal. The room was rather large with old mattresses and chairs thrown about. A smoke lingered and Maelstrom members were all over the place. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll. They were escorted through the room to a back corner with couches. Brick sat there with his arms draped over two girls.</p>
<p>"V, what brings you around?", the guy had more chrome on him then last time. No flesh to be seen on either arm and wires ran across his chest. He tilted his head, "Good looking girl you got there", he smiled. Panam felt even more uneasy.</p>
<p>"A while ago, I ran into a Maelstrom girl. She went Cyberpsycho, some kind of ritual was being performed. Ended up killing a bunch of others. Was wondering if you could elaborate more on this side of Maelstrom". V was practically shouting at the man.</p>
<p>"Why the hell do you need that information?", the smile left Brick's face.</p>
<p>V had to be honest. He was not really prepared for this question.</p>
<p>"We've been asked to do a gig through a fixer. Thinks members of Maelstrom might be getting targeted and turned cyberpyscho. The more info we have, the better it will help in catching whoever is messing with you guys", Panam spoke. Not a quiver in her voice.</p>
<p>Brick motioned for the girls to leave. "Helping us, huh". He leaned over, staring directly at Panam.</p>
<p>She didn't budge. She held her composure, "Yes".</p>
<p>He dropped back and crossed his arms over his chest, "This whole cyberpsycho thing has been doing us any favors. Not good for business. My guys don't deal in rituals; we steal, smuggle, and kill. There's a bunch of ex-Maelstrom that broke off from us a long time ago. They're your guys. Holed up in some abandoned warehouse in the Northside Industrial District, close to the oil fields", Brick raised a hand and had the girls come back over. One of them offering him a hit of S-keef. "You take those fuckers out; you'd be doing me a service. Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to get back to my fun".</p>
<p>The two felt a gun muzzle hit their backs, getting them to start moving out of the room. Their anxiety and tension left as soon as they were back in the Delamain cab.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, V. What the fuck was that?". Panam dropped her head back onto the head rest. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down.</p>
<p>"That was us getting precisely what we needed, without being brutally murdered. And you, Panam, wow! What you said back there, saved our fucking asses".</p>
<p>Panam raised her head and looked at V, mortified. "Are you serious, did you really not have something laid out? Oh my god, we can't do this again". V leaned over and gave her a quick kiss while her mind tried to process what happened. He smiled, "Love you".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry if there are some spelling and grammar issues. I tried to package these two chapters up nicely. I want to give you guys something before life gets going again. I work full time but decided I want a career change. Starting school back up again next week but I promise to try and get a chapter done each week.</p>
<p>Thanks for the support. I really enjoy writing this for you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce believed Lilith was the AI he was after; however he was far from figuring out where she was. Bryce could tie Maelstrom and Mr. and Mrs. Peralez to her but he wanted more. While V and Panam were out on their search, he started going over the data he got from the day V found the surveillance van. He was getting nowhere though. All just names, none tied together. NCPD officers, corporate staff, gang members. No connections.</p>
<p>After the incident with Brick, V updated Bryce on the ex-Maelstroms. The three met the next morning to start hashing out a plan. Bryce had a white board put up on the wall of his room with names and arrows scribbled about. He stood there, drinking his coffee and smoking a cigarette.</p>
<p>"We don't want the AI knowing we're onto it", Bryce took a drag on his cigarette.</p>
<p>"Well Brick wants the members gone. I'm going to have to give him something", V stated. Him and Panam were sitting at the small table across the room.</p>
<p>"I could deactivate any cameras, cut the power, and just go stealthy".</p>
<p>Panam shot a look at V, "You're not going in there alone and without a full plan".</p>
<p>Bryce turned around from his board, "I also don't want you jacking into anything and risk you getting compromised".</p>
<p>"I got it, decoys", Bryce said as he tossed his cigarette in his coffee.</p>
<p>"Excuse me", Panam was confused.</p>
<p>"We get ourselves some Scav attire. Cover our faces and just take the borgs out. Pretend we're just a bunch of Scavengers doing what Scavengers do. Go in and take them out". Bryce walked over and rummaged through one of his bags pulling out a bunch of euros and a couple of cameras.</p>
<p>"We can't connect into any devices. Use the cameras to snap pictures of emails and data, record video of everything else". He handed the euros and two cameras to V and Panam.</p>
<p>"Have to admit, I am a little concerned by how quickly you came up with this", V said as he stood up from the table. "Dress up something you do often, Bryce", he joked. Getting an unamused look from Bryce and Panam.</p>
<p>"Go find us some clothes, get something to eat, or whatever else. Don't do anything stupid and don't draw any attention. I'm going to drop by HQ and provide an update. Meet back here at 7pm". Bryce left the room.</p>
<p>"You're a fucking gonk, V. You know that?", Panam said as she and V left the room and began to walk down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Yea but it's one of the reasons why you love me so much", he smiled, taking her hand in his. V placed a call to Delamain again and the two waited outside.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking we could find some suitable rags out in Pacifica. Probably be able to grab some face blurring tech too. Aaand, how bout we get you some perogies while we're back in town".</p>
<p>Panam's eyes lit up, "Yes, please. That would be incredible".</p>
<p>8PM</p>
<p>Bryce snagged himself another vehicle to use. Netwatch provided a Villefort Cortes. Big enough to hold the three of them as well as provide durable, bullet-proof safety just incase. The three of them were dressed in black cargo pants, black shirts, and steel boots. Bryce wore a black leather trench coat while V and Panam had on gray windbreakers.</p>
<p>They perched on the roof of an old warehouse building next door to where the Maelstrom group was working out of. There was a foul smell in the air. They were unsure if it was coming from the building or from being that close to the old oil fields.</p>
<p>The area was mostly dark, Maelstrom had barrels lit with fire around their complex. Vehicles with their logos were parked outside. It looked like a typical Maelstrom hideout, nothing seemed off. Panam brought her sniper rifle along and each took turns scouting the area. There were five Maelstrom outside.</p>
<p>"How do you want to do this, Bryce?", Panam asked while looking through her scope.</p>
<p>Bryce was once again, smoking a cigarette, contemplating.</p>
<p>"We're going to take down the guys outside quietly. We'll start at the back of the building and move around, converging at the front. The garage doors down there are all shut except for two which have trailers attached. No one inside should see anything".</p>
<p>"You think taking these guys out will alert the AI and the rest of them? Like they're some big hive mind or something?", V asked.</p>
<p>"Probably but we should just seem like regular Scavs to them. Only in there for parts".</p>
<p>"And what's the plan when we get in?"</p>
<p>"Shoot to kill. Take any cameras out after", Bryce stood up. "Get down and around back. You two go right, I'll go left".</p>
<p>The three slowly made their way through the industrial area. Sneaking around to position themselves in the shadows around the back of the building. Bryce counted down, on three, the group dispersed. Bryce and Panam equipped pistols with silencers. Bryce also had a shotgun for pure damage. V had his Malorian pistol and a D5 Copperhead as well as his Gorilla Arm cyberware.</p>
<p>Bryce came up on one Maelstrom, placing the barrel to his head and pulled the trigger. V grabbed one from behind and snapped his neck. Another Maelstrom nearby took a bullet to the head from Panam before he could turn around and spot V.</p>
<p>It came down to the last two at the front of the building. V grabbed one and again, broke his neck. Bryce nabbed the other one.</p>
<p>"Now the hard part", Bryce said as they moved toward the warehouse doors. Before they made it inside though, one of the front garage doors began to open and Maelstrom goons rolled out, shots firing.</p>
<p>All three immediately took cover behind the nearest structure. Bryce was behind a dumpster, V and Panam jumped behind some cars. The fire fight lasted quite a while. Once the guys outside were brought down, the three moved inside where it was much darker and harder to see. You could make out Maelstrom from the glowing red eyes that appeared over crates and stairwell railings. Again, rounds of shots were fired until the last Maelstrom dropped.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's look around, take out any cameras you see", Bryce ordered.</p>
<p>V began walking the area and shooting out any camera he came across. He found an electrical switch box and got some of the lights turned on and made his way into a security room. Panam and Bryce scoured the warehouse, snapping pictures.</p>
<p>Bryce was not liking what he saw. There were three netrunner chairs connected into large computers. Blood was all over the floors, zeros and ones written on the walls in what he could only hope was paint. There was a pile of bodies not too far away, some Maelstrom and some not. Bryce inspected them. It looked like their nervous systems were fried, the heads disfigured. "Jesus Christ", he muttered.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, I think I might have found something", Panam called out from inside one of the semi-trailers that was backed into the bay. Bryce walked over and stepped inside. It was a shipment list; the company, NightCorp.</p>
<p>"This is a lot of fucking equipment; this should have been reported stolen. Especially when it's netrunning equipment. This kind of shit is supposed to be reported to us", Bryce held up the list and snapped a few pics.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, V was replaying camera footage and recording it. He watched as he saw the Maelstrom lead people into the warehouse, bags over their heads. They would get hooked up into the machines and strapped down to the chairs. Some people coming out in the end and others, just frying. V then noticed something different in the video, a Maelstrom member with hardly any flesh left, mantis blades permanently stuck on the outside of his arms, long mechanical feet. "Oh fuck", he immediately ran out of the security room.</p>
<p>As V made it to Bryce and Panam, the lights went back out. "Guys, we need to delta now", V whispered as he pushed the two towards the entrance. They could hear a clanking, the sound of metal against the concrete. "Lilith demands that the weak be purged", a deep raspy voice came from the shadows.</p>
<p>Five red orbs appeared and within seconds the borg was on top of the group, swinging away with its large blades. V jumped in front of Panam, pushing her backwards. A blade slicing through and tearing off part of his jacket. Bryce began laying bullets into the large disfigured borg. Panam ran, taking cover behind a crate and shooting at the legs, trying to cripple it as much as she could.</p>
<p>V was wrestling with the borg, holding his own against the thing as best as he could with his gorilla arm implants. He managed to rip one of the blades off before the thing threw him across the room. Blood and oil, spraying from the wounded arm. Bryce completely emptied his pistol and then pulled out his shotgun. He fired off a round into the borg's side and another into it's gut as it turned.</p>
<p>The thing was squirting out oil and blood but still managed to move quickly. It ran up on Bryce and managed to pierce his left shoulder with the remaining blade. Bryce let out a loud yell as the borg began to lift him up while he was still on the blade. A sadistic laugh emerging as it watched Bryce scream.</p>
<p>"No" Panam yelled, she got her rifle pulled up and blasted the large caliber weapon at the borg's bladed arm. The arm dropped, more oil and blood squirting out. The noise that came out of it was barely human. V pulled out his Malorian pistol and came running up behind the borg, wrapping his arm around its neck and jamming the barrel under its chin. He emptied the pistol, leaving very little to the borg's skull. The thing dropped to the ground, landing on Bryce.</p>
<p>V pushed the borg off and Panam yelled at V before he was about to pull the blade out.</p>
<p>"Wait, don't. It's got to stay in or he'll bleed out".</p>
<p>V grabbed the arm and separated it from the blade. The two helped Bryce to his feet and walked him out over to the car. V hopped in front as Panam tended to Bryce in the back.</p>
<p>"Netwatch HQ, sending the address", Bryce grunted as Panam wrapped her jacket around the blade, trying to keep it still and also slow the bleeding. V sped off immediately. They pulled up to a small, one story office building. No name or information on the outside, V started to panic.</p>
<p>"Bryce, are you sure this is right? We gotta get you help quick". As V was talking, a group of agents ran out of the building.</p>
<p>The agents began shouting, "Get out of the vehicle now, hands where we can see them".</p>
<p>They pulled V and Panam out of the car, both arguing with the agents.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off me", Panam yelled. Kicking one in the leg.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey" V screamed. "He needs help, that's my friend. Fucking help him". Memories began coming back to V, the day he lost Jackie. "Bryce, Bryce".</p>
<p>The agents tossed Panam and V aside, three agents stayed put. Rifles aimed at them. Three others took the vehicle and sped off around the building. V was irate, upset, and confused. "What the fuck are you doing?", tears pooled in his eyes.</p>
<p>"You two need to leave the premises now".</p>
<p>"I ain't going anywhere, till I know what you're fucking doing to him", V yelled approaching the agents. Panam grabbed him and pulled him back. "V, we need to go. Come on".</p>
<p>V was pissed but was not going to fight Panam. He glared at the agents as she walked him off. They got out of the view of the agents and the building. There was hardly anyone on the street. V saw a trash can and just kicked it down into an alleyway, scaring a few bums who were camping out.</p>
<p>"V, calm down. He's going to be okay", Panam had never seen this side of V. The man was in pain. Tears rolling down his face. He went over and slid down the wall of the alley, sitting against the brick. His knees pulled up and his head down, resting on them.</p>
<p>Panam walked over and crouched down next to him.</p>
<p>"V, he's going to be okay. There's a reason he asked to be brought here".</p>
<p>V kept his head down, he was sobbing. "It's Jack, all over again. Bleeding out in the car and I couldn't do shit to help".</p>
<p>Panam wrapped her arm over his shoulders. "V, if it weren't for you, Bryce would of never even made it this far. Hell, all of us probably would of been done for if not for you. You did what you could, with what you were given at the time".</p>
<p>V lifted his head and looked over at Panam, his face red and eyes puffy.</p>
<p>"V, bad shit happens; that's how life is and these things can hit us hard but it's up to us to be strong. We got to get back up and do our best. To be honest, I don't think Jackie would be happy with how you're thinking right now. He knows you did what you could and I bet he'd be super proud with how you've been living your life. But I'd bet he'd kick your ass for blaming yourself".</p>
<p>V began to calm down. The anger washing away as he listened to Panam speak. He let out a light chuckle, "Yea, he'd probably be calling me a fucking gonk right now".</p>
<p>"You're not responsible for what happened to Jackie and you're not responsible for what happened with Bryce, got it?" Panam looked at V, waiting for a response.</p>
<p>"Got it".</p>
<p>"Good, now let's get back to the motel and get you cleaned up because you are not suitable to the public right now". Panam's joke got a good laugh out of V. She was a good leader, friend, and partner.</p>
<p>V looked over himself, completely covered in blood and oil. "Guess I'll give Del a call again".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Bryce was taken. V and Panam did their best to not cause trouble or stir anything up. V stopped by the Ebunike Docks to drop a message off for Brick. Plain and simple note of, "The job has been taken care".</p>
<p>Panam was occupying herself with clan stuff. She was having them call in with questions and concerns. Doing her best to guide them. Anything to keep her busy while being in the awful city. Mitch's new pet had become a big thing among the clan. Multiple pics and videos were coming in of Mitch and Critter. Her favorite was of Mitch underneath a vehicle, working, while the little coyote pup laid on his legs.</p>
<p>All in all, it seemed the clan was doing well out in Kansas and getting gigs left and right. She couldn't wait to finally leave the city behind and get back to their clan. Till then, she was on a mission with V. V was her family, her partner, and she wanted to do this with him.</p>
<p>Panam finished up a call with Carol.</p>
<p>"Well, everyone is doing alright back at camp. Carol and Cassidy will be taking a group up to Chicago to deliver a bunch of meds. They will keep me and Mitch updated throughout". Panam was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed as she stared at V.</p>
<p>He was lying in bed, one arm behind his head and the other held his phone. He had sent multiple messages to William Munny, hoping at some point he would get a message back.</p>
<p>Panam sighed and walked over, sitting down on the bed next to him. "V, he's gonna be okay".</p>
<p>"Yea", he muttered, putting his phone down. "I just wish I could be doing something though. Have something for him when he gets back". V didn't like the fact that after all they had done, the job had come to a halt. There had to be something he could do.</p>
<p>"Well, you and I both still have our cameras from that day. Why don't you and I go over what we got and help put a report together for him".</p>
<p>Panam got V's attention with that, he perked up quite a bit.</p>
<p>"That wouldn't be a bad idea. As long as we don't get rid of anything. We just watch, look, and take notes. Fuck, how come I didn't think of that earlier?"</p>
<p>"Because I am the brains and you're the brawns in this relationship", she laughed, getting off the bed and rummaging through their clothes from that night.</p>
<p>V went to retort but quickly realized, she was right. "Shit, I really am just the guy you bring around. Just wave your hand and things get done".</p>
<p>"It's not a bad system", Panam said back as she found their cameras. She grabbed a notebook that was nearby, Bryce insisting everything be written. She then laid back down on the bed with V.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's go through my photos first", she handed her camera to V and he began to scroll through.</p>
<p>Panam had pictures of the supply crates and trucks in the warehouse. No markings on the outside of anything but when you opened them, they had manifests. Netrunning equipment and cyberware, all for Night Corp.</p>
<p>"How does a company lose this much tech and do nothing about it", V said as he kept going through. Panam writing away in the notebook.</p>
<p>"Bryce also mentioned that apparently, when there is going to be a shipment of this kind, NetWatch has to be notified and he did not seem very happy about it". She stopped writing and brought the end of the pen up to her mouth, biting it as she thought about the whole concept. "Did you know about that? I feel like as Nomads, this would have been something we'd be aware of?".</p>
<p>V shook his head, "Had no clue NetWatch was involved in this stuff. Pretty much thought they just attacked folks on the net, just a more advanced corpo hound. I was never one to really fuck with them. If I knew cargo could be tied to them, no fucking way I'd ever touch it".</p>
<p>"Didn't think secrets like that could be kept away in this age".</p>
<p>V shut off Panam's camera. "Well, let's take a look at what I got". V turned on his and Panam rested her head on his shoulder. The video began to play but it had no sound.</p>
<p>The two watched as they saw footage of Maelstrom strapping people into the chairs and hooking them up. One member could be seen waving his hands in the air and walking around. It would last less than a minute, you could see the people jerk. V could only assume they were being thrust into parts of the net less ventured.</p>
<p>After being hooked up, the people were brought back into the Maelstrom vans. Those that didn't survive, tossed aside. The video wasn't long as V stopped recording as soon as he saw their bladed borg appear. V shut the camera off and leaned over Panam to place both cameras on the night stand.</p>
<p>Panam finished writing in the notebook and set is aside as well. "I'm no tech person but I would assume what is happening there is how this AI is getting access to people".</p>
<p>"I do believe you're right, Miss. Palmer", V said in a terrible posh accent.</p>
<p>Panam chuckled, glad that V was acting a bit like himself again. "So, this Night Corp might be our target. The fact that Bryce says NetWatch is supposed to be aware of this kind of thing and a corporation was just okay with what I assume is super expensive equipment going missing...it all just stinks to high heaven".</p>
<p>V was thinking. He knew someone who worked for Night Corp but would it be safe to reach out to them. "Before Jackie and I did the gig for the relic, we were hired to save a girl named Sandra Dorsett from a Scav haunt. She worked for Night Corp. After the rescue, she reached out to me again to grab a data pad for her. I wonder if she could help".</p>
<p>"I don't know, V. I think we should wait till Bryce is back before we go any further. We can bring him what we have and he can direct us from there".</p>
<p>A look of sadness came across V's face. Fuck, Panam thought. What could she do to take his mind off the whole situation, make him feel okay? V was definitely not afraid to express himself and was more in tune with his emotions than she was. He was her better half, capable of reeling her in and putting words to her thoughts and feelings; but what could she do for him.</p>
<p>"You've grown pretty attached to him, huh", she asked.</p>
<p>V was caught off guard, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>"You called him your friend, remember".</p>
<p>V thought back to that night. "Yea, I guess I did", he paused. "I don't know. He visited me a lot while I was in rehab. He'd come in and give me shit, I'd give it back. The one day, I used multiple hacks without feeling sick, didn't throw up. I was so excited and there he was, celebrating along with me. Kind of made me feel good seeing him brag about me around the campfire". A smile creeped across V's face, "Like a proud dad. Shit, I sound ridiculous".</p>
<p>"You don't sound ridiculous. I think it's nice. I've been there. I didn't grow up with a mom or dad, just the clan. People like Saul and Cassidy, I looked up to them".</p>
<p>V reached over and grabbed Panam's hand. "Thanks, Panam", he said and gave her a kiss.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm kind of feeling locked up in this place. Want to go grab a few beers from the bar and some burritos, take the scav rags out to the desert and have ourselves a fire? We need to get rid of them anyway", Panam said as she stood up from the bed.</p>
<p>"Don't sound half bad. I'll go across the road, find a spot and get one going. You fetch drinks and burritos", V smiled getting up.</p>
<p>The two stood around the fire, watching the sun set. Stuffing their faces with some microwaved burritos from the hotel bar, and washing it down with their favorite, Broseph Ale.</p>
<p>"Aren't we a couple of classy special agents. Top quality. Bryce needs to be paying us now", V chuckled. Panam laughed, trying not to spit out any food.</p>
<p>"I would love to see you ask Bryce for a paycheck".</p>
<p>"I will, once he's back. I'll go up to him and just lay it on him. He doesn't know how good his help is". V and Panam continued to laugh, killing off their burritos and getting into another round of beers.</p>
<p>"He'd let you go and just keep me around", Panam added.</p>
<p>V pointed at Panam, "You can be a nasty one sometimes, ya know that". His holo started going off and so he collected himself to answer.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"V", it was Delamain. "I need your assistance immediately. Come armed".</p>
<p>"Shit, alright Del. Be right there".</p>
<p>Panam started kicking dirt on the fire. The two went back to their room to stock up on ammo and make sure they were well equipped. The next step was getting a vehicle as Bryce and Del were their go to. V and Panam walked into the bar, V looked around at the few people seated.</p>
<p>"5000 euro to whoever wants to give me their car", he shouted. Panam looked over at him like he was crazy.</p>
<p>A man in one of the booths raised his hand, "Shoot, I'll take it". He pulled some keys out of his pocket. "Blue MaiMai out front".</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir", V transferred the eddies and they walked outside. It was the worst looking vehicle in the parking lot.</p>
<p>"Bryce, is not going to be happy about this one", Panam muttered.</p>
<p>"Fuck it, let's go", V and Panam made their way to the vehicle. It started up rough and made the worst grinding noises but at least it moved. Panam was sure the bearings were going out.</p>
<p>They parked around the corner from the Delamain headquarters and were met with the site of Maelstrom vehicles. People were running from the area, two people dead. One outside the doorway and another inside by the counter.</p>
<p>V and Panam had their weapons drawn. "Del, we're here" V called out.</p>
<p>"Get to the control room, quick", Del came over the sound system. The two entered the garage area and were met with gun fire. They ducked in and out of cover, taking out goons as they made their way to the back.</p>
<p>Inside the control room were three Maelstrom, with one plugged into Del's control console. V and Panam spared no time taking all three out. V walked over and unplugged the Maelstrom, letting her body drop.</p>
<p>"Del are you alright, what happened?", V asked looking around the room, making sure nothing was missed.</p>
<p>Delamain's face appeared on the screens. "They showed up and began shooting at customers. I did what I could with the bots I had but they quickly dispatched them. They were attempting to retrieve my passenger logs".</p>
<p>V was befuddled. Why would Maelstrom attack Delamain. He also noticed, there was no NCPD on site for a gang attacking citizens and a major business.</p>
<p>"I have determined I am not safe here and have initiated a self-destruction on this facility", Delamain added.</p>
<p>"What, Del we made it here. We are ALSO still in this facility. Do not blow anything up".</p>
<p>"I am not going to destroy this facility with us inside. I have a contingency plan". The door to the room which housed Delamain's core opened. A tall, white, metallic figure walked out. Panam and V raised their guns.</p>
<p>The eyes of the figure lit up blue and he looked over the two nomads before him. "Hello V and Miss. Palmer".</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Del. Is that you?" V was shocked. Panam was beginning to think she had travelled to a whole other world.</p>
<p>"This is my contingency plan. After dealing with the run-away vehicles and being reset, I started to think about what else is out there. As an AI, I pay no one else to run this facility. My costs are low, with profits being high. I put resources into this body so that I may eventually go and explore this world". He walked around the console and stood next to V and Panam.</p>
<p>"Del, you look incredible. I can't believe it. He's like that Lizzy Wizzy", Panam said, admiring the robotic structure before her.</p>
<p>"We must go now. I have set the timer. I do not know if those others will come back or why they want me. We must leave", Del began walking out of the control room and into the garage. Panam and V followed closely. Outside, it was now night. Street signs lit the area but there was no other action. All people had left the area and again, no NCPD presence.</p>
<p>"V, please assist me in moving my customer's away from this building. I wish for them to be found and identified", Del picked up the deceased man in his lobby, V grabbed the one outside. They placed the two around the corner and against a wall.</p>
<p>As they made it to the vehicle, V was unsure of how to go about loading everyone in. "Panam, you're gonna have to sit on Del's lap".</p>
<p>"Excuse me", Panam glared.</p>
<p>"This thing seats two, we have to make room". After V made that statement, the Delamain headquarters exploded. Sending debris and flames across the road. V and Del turned to watch the explosion. Meanwhile, Panam pushed past V and got in the driver seat.</p>
<p>All three were in the car, V sadly sitting on the robot's lap. They were stopped at a light. Thankfully, it being Night City, not a whole lot of people found the situation to be worthy of glances.</p>
<p>"Alright this thing with Del, it's got to be linked to us somehow. We should get him someplace safe", V said going through his contacts. "I got a guy". V's holo started ringing.</p>
<p>"V, how goes things?"</p>
<p>"River, your merc got himself in a situation and kind of needs your help".</p>
<p>"What did you do?" V could see River was not too happy.</p>
<p>"I got a guy who needs protection. Got a safe enough place to meet?"</p>
<p>"Wait, you're in Night City? I thought you left".</p>
<p>"I'll answer questions later, ya got anything for me". V could see River turn to look around. "Meet me at Chubby's and we'll go from there".</p>
<p>River was leaning against his truck, watching the road. His brow raised when he saw the MaiMai pull in, practically dragging itself on the ground. Panam and V got out, having Del remain inside.</p>
<p>"V, what the fuck are you doing here? You should not be in this city", River towered over V, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Got called back in for business. Now listen, my friend here needs a place to stay till we can arrange for him to be escorted out of this city". V point his thumb over his shoulder toward the car.</p>
<p>"I'm not harboring any criminals, V. We're friends but I'm not compromising my ideals".</p>
<p>"No, he's a good guy well..." he stopped, really unsure of what Del would be at this point. He looked at Panam for any suggestions. Panam didn't even know what to say.</p>
<p>V sighed, "Okay, in all seriousness, guy's not a criminal but he's been attacked by Maelstrom, lost his business, and we need to get him out of NC".</p>
<p>At this point, Delamain had removed himself from the vehicle and walked around to meet River. Delamain stuck his hand out to shake River's hand. "Hello, Mr. Ward. My name is Delamain".</p>
<p>River shook his hand, confused. "Delamain, the AI taxi?". River then looked at V, trying to understand what exactly was happening.</p>
<p>"I am the owner and operator of the Delamain service. I have however decided to shut it down and pursue other opportunities". Del sported a smile as he began to look around at his surroundings, walking away, leaving the others to their bickering.</p>
<p>"What the hell, V?" River was dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Can you help us or not while Panam and I figure some shit out?". There was a sense of urgency building up. He did not like standing around while there was a potential AI controlled gang of borgs on the loose.</p>
<p>River rubbed his temple. "Fine, everyone get in the truck".</p>
<p>River then drove Panam, Del, and V to the trailer next to his sister's. V lying flat in the bed the whole time. River called ahead to let his sister know they would be having company for a few days.</p>
<p>Joss was waiting outside for them to arrive, sitting at their picnic table. River had the three wait by his truck while he went and spoke to Joss. After a few minutes, he waved them all over.</p>
<p>Joss approached V, "V, it is good to see you", giving him a hug. "How have you been, I heard you took off with those Aldecaldos". Joss did not sound too happy.</p>
<p>"It's been wonderful, Joss. In fact, I'd like you to meet my partner, Panam Palmer. She and her family took me in". V wrapped his arm around Panam's waist and pulled her in for her to meet, Joss. She looked Panam over, "Nice to meet you" was all she said. She looked at the white robot next to them.</p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Delamain. Please to meet you Mrs. Kutcher", he stated as he extended his hand to shake hers. She hesitated but eventually shook it. "Uh, River, can I speak with you really quick". River and Joss walked off into her home, leaving V, Panam, and Delamain to sit at the picnic table.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to be upfront. I do not think Joss likes me or Del", Panam stated as her attention turned to Delamain. He was picking up the plastic chair and observing it.</p>
<p>"Yea, I think it might be because her husband was from an Aldecaldo clan and he did not win any husband or father of the year awards. I'm sorry, that kind of got pushed back in my mind". V rubbed the back of his head, realizing he may have dropped the ball on this idea.</p>
<p>"It's fine, V. We have a lot more on our plate. I just hate to put this on her. We should get transportation for Del figured out quick so we don't put these guys in any danger".</p>
<p>"Panam, I think we might have been the reason for the attack on Del", V whispered.</p>
<p>Panam leaned over to get closer, "Elaborate?"</p>
<p>"Think about it. Maelstrom isn't going to attack a place like that. We used Del to visit Brick. Then a few days later one of their hideouts is hit. I bet someone noticed the taxi, ratted us out. Figured they could get our location from him".</p>
<p>Delmain finally put the chair down and slowly sat in it. "V, I fully agree with your statement. I believe you to be correct". His eyes began to glow a brighter blue.</p>
<p>Panam and V watched him as he sat silently. His eyes went back to normal and he pulled a shard from his head, handing it to V. "This is the data on my customer base. Destroy it. I have no use for it".</p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm really sorry, Del. I had no idea", V took the chip and crushed it in his hands.</p>
<p>"Your apology has been accepted; however, I do not have any ill will towards you or Miss. Palmer. You have assisted me on more than one occasion and I believe I can refer to you as a friend".</p>
<p>V smiled, "Thanks Del".</p>
<p>River came walking out of the trailer, no Joss. He sat down at the picnic table.</p>
<p>"You guys can stay in Randy's trailer. He's off at a friend's right now but I advise you guys get this stuff figured out as soon as possible. I don't mind helping but I also do not want to put my family in any danger. Please understand".</p>
<p>Panam nodded, "We completely understand, River. I will get things going in the morning. Thank you".</p>
<p>"It is a pleasure though to finally meet you, Panam. V always had nothing but good things to say about you".</p>
<p>"Is that so? Well don't I feel special", Panam chuckled.</p>
<p>"It's a good thing. Guy like him needs someone to keep him on the straight and narrow".</p>
<p>V rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, I'm not that bad".</p>
<p>Panam reached over and grabbed his hand, "We just can't lose a guy like you, V. Not many left in this world". Panam's statement put a proud grin on V's face.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'd like for the kids to meet you, Panam. They'll also be happy to see V again. I bet they will lose their shit over you, Del", River said looking the robot over. "I think we might need to get you some clothes though. You stick out like a sore thumb. I bet we got some old clothes that will fit you".</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Ward. I would appreciate that".</p>
<p>"You guys go and get some rest; I'll cook us up some breakfast in the morning. We can shoot the shit more too". River stood up and handed V a key to the trailer. "I'll see you all in morning". With that, River took his leave back to Joss's home.</p>
<p>The three entered the trailer, turned on a light and looked around. V spoke up, "So Del, you okay with staying on the couch? Do you even need to sleep actually?"</p>
<p>Delamain walked over to the couch and sat down, "I don't believe I am capable of sleeping. I will however be fine. I will take this time to run diagnostics and then let my system relax". He then proceeded to adjust himself so that he laid flat on the couch, his eyes turning off.</p>
<p>"Alright, night Del". V shut the living room light off and walked Panam down the hall to where Randy's room was.</p>
<p>"I stayed here when I was working with, River". He flipped the light on and closed the door.</p>
<p>"That's right. You two saved a bunch of kids", Panam sat down on the bed and kicked her boots off. She then tossed her coat on the office chair nearby; she leaned back on her hands and gave V a big smile.</p>
<p>V cocked an eyebrow, "What?". He began taking off his jacket.</p>
<p>"Just admiring how much of a good guy you are", Panam then laid back on the bed, scootching herself over towards the wall.</p>
<p>V rolled his eyes, "I'm not that great. Still got into some bad shit". V sat in the chair and pulled his boots off. He then went over and turned off the light.</p>
<p>"Now, move over". He plopped himself down next to her. Lifting his arm so she could cuddle up next to him and lay her head on his chest. He rested his arm on her side.</p>
<p>"V, think about it. You have helped so many people in this city, even while you were battling that ticking time bomb in your head. Bryce learned about this AI because you helped the Peralezes. Del knew he could count on you today because you saved him before. You helped out me and River".</p>
<p>"Guess I've never really thought of it all", V dropped his head so that it rested on Panam's.</p>
<p>"You're one of a kind, V".</p>
<p>"And I'm all yours".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's probably some plot holes here, I don't know. I'm trying, haha. Been a rough week. Work, School, and then battling getting sick.<br/>This might be longest chapter so far, hope you all enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Delayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cyber Western has been delayed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone,</p><p>I didn't want you guys to think I have abandoned this story. I want to continue but I recently lost my Father In Law and it has been a very rough two weeks.</p><p>I think I need some time to be with family and heal. We lost a huge part of our hearts and it's been hard to focus.</p><p>I will be back at some point. Wish you all well and remember to spend time with those you love and cherish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little after 6:30am and V's phone was going off. He and Panam began to stir.</p>
<p>"V, go shut that off, it's too early", Panam mumbled. She did not like having her slumber interrupted. V groaned and rolled out of the bed, clumsily feeling his way across the room in the dark. He grabbed his phone off the desk and answered.</p>
<p>"Hello"</p>
<p>"V, where the hell are you two?", the sound of Bryce's voice pulled V from his sleepy haze.</p>
<p>"Bryce, you're alright! How're you doing?". Panam sat up in bed at the mention of Bryce's name, wanting to hear the conversation.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, docs got me patched up, now, where the hell are you?"</p>
<p>"We had a bit of a situation go down last night that needed to be dealt with. We're in the trailer park outside the city".</p>
<p>"Fuck, I told you two not to get into any trouble".</p>
<p>"Hey, we didn't go out looking for it. Loose lips sunk the ship".</p>
<p>"Don't do anything or go anywhere, I'm on my way. You've got a shit ton of explaining to do. Does anyone else know about why you two are in NC?", Bryce was worked up. His voice raised but stern.</p>
<p>"No, we haven't told anyone but..." V paused. This next bit of information was not going to sit well with the agent. He could almost feel the disappointment and anger of Bryce coming through the phone.</p>
<p>"V, you and I are going to have a very long talk. Don't say anything else". With that, Bryce hung up the phone. V sat down on the bed, his head in his hands, "Fuck"</p>
<p>"We're in trouble, aren't we?", Panam asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yepp".</p>
<p>"Plus side, he's alive and well".</p>
<p>V and Panam got their boots and jackets back on and went outside. They leaned against the back of River's truck so Bryce could see them when he pulled in. It was still quite dark with the sun beginning to rise.</p>
<p>"Man, I haven't been up this early in a long time", V stated looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>"I haven't felt like a child since Saul". The two were not keen on the ass chewing they were about to receive. Lights came up the road and the black Villefort Cortes came to a stop in front of them. V lifted himself off the tailgate and stepped closer to the front of the car. Bryce got out, sporting a white-collar shirt and grey pants. No tie this time around.</p>
<p>"What the fuck happened?", straight to the point with the man.</p>
<p>"I got a phone call last night from a friend, saying they were in trouble. Panam and I acted on it immediately. What we didn't expect was for the attack to be related to what we've been investigating". V kept his composure and spoke clearly.</p>
<p>"You two weren't supposed to be disclosing any information to anyone. This is the shit we need to avoid", Bryce poked V in the chest with every other word. This irritated Panam, she moved up to confront Bryce.</p>
<p>"Hey, we haven't said a damn word to anyone. Someone from Maelstrom ratted on us. We took a Delamain cab to the docks and so Maelstrom went after Del to get info. How the hell were we supposed to know they'd do something like that?" Panam was furious, she didn't appreciate the way Bryce was acting and of course she had her past issues with authority.</p>
<p>Bryce and Panam glared at one another. "So, we have another AI, involved. Get in the car, we're heading over".</p>
<p>"Ya can't do that because Del destroyed the facility. He fought back in keeping his data from them and we showed up to take the goons out", V still remained calm.</p>
<p>"So Delamain is gone?"</p>
<p>V scratched the back of his head. "Not, exactly".</p>
<p>"There's a rogue AI in a fucking robot body", Bryce said, unamused, as he stared at the tall robotic figure before him. V and Panam had no way of really describing it, so they brought Bryce into the trailer to meet him.</p>
<p>V sent a text message to River, letting him know their breakfast would have to wait as they were handling the Delamain situation. V didn't need anything else to happen that could set Bryce off.</p>
<p>Bryce walked around Delamain, making him take a seat back on the couch. "Sit, I have questions for you".</p>
<p>Delamain watched Bryce intently.</p>
<p>"My name is Bryce Mosely. I'm a NetWatch Agent. I am sure you are familiar with what my agency does. I'm going to jack into your port, you try anything and your system will be fried. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Hello Agent Mosely. I understand. You may do what you need to do".</p>
<p>Bryce jacked into Delamain, going through his system.</p>
<p>"I want to see what happened yesterday, surely you can recount it and provide footage".</p>
<p>Bryce stayed silently as he watched the whole thing unfold. He could see the programs Delamain ran in order to fight the Maelstrom hacker.</p>
<p>"What do you know?"</p>
<p>"V and Mrs. Palmer believe that the attack on me was due to their visit at the docks with members of the Maelstrom organization. I agreed with their idea and after that I downloaded all passenger files onto a shard and gave it to V. He then crushed it in his hand. We believe they wanted to see a log of where I retrieved them in order to have access to their location".</p>
<p>As Delamain spoke, Bryce moved through his data. Checking to see if anything seemed off or if he had been compromised by the attackers. Bryce's solemn gaze turned to one of shock. The light from their eyes dimmed and Bryce jacked out.</p>
<p>"He's got to stay somewhere safe for now and away from Night City". Bryce stated as he pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag.</p>
<p>"He could stay with the Aldecaldos in Kansas" Panam added in. "Not a lot going on out in the prairie and our guys can take care of him. Would you be okay with that Del?"</p>
<p>Delamain stood in silence for a few minutes. "I would not mind that. It would be interesting to see how you all live and travel through the desert. I have never seen a sand storm or the beautiful landscapes".</p>
<p>"Yea, the Badlands can be pretty sometimes. Would that be okay, Bryce? You know our clan; they are good and trusting people".</p>
<p>"Yea, just get him far away from here. You guys have some how managed to put me in a tight fucking spot, you know that".</p>
<p>"This might be a good time to let you know that V wants to be on payroll", Panam chuckled.</p>
<p>"V can go fuck himself. Now come on, everyone get in the car we got shit to do". He sucked down his cigarette and tossed it to the ground.</p>
<p>"Alright, let me just say goodbye to my friend real quick". V and Panam walked over to Joss trailer. River walked out to meet them.</p>
<p>"You guys get Delamain sent off?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we got his stuff figured out. I think we'll need to take a rain check on breakfast though. We have more business to attend to and we don't need to put you guys in any danger. I really appreciate you looking out for us, River".</p>
<p>"No problem, the kids are gonna be upset though, V". River pulled V in for a quick hug and handshake. "It was nice to finally meet you too, Panam".</p>
<p>"Likewise, goodbye River. Tell Joss thank you as well".</p>
<p>The two started walking back to Bryce's vehicle.</p>
<p>"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Panam", V stated, attempting to sound stern and unhappy. The action just made Panam laugh harder. It was his turn to jab her with his elbow. "You fucking gonk, now he's really going to be on my ass".</p>
<p>Delamain was now a part of their mission. Panam reached out to the Aldecaldos but it would be a few days before they could get there. No one wanted Del to ride with any other clan. V provided Bryce the journal he and Panam worked on the other day and gave back their cameras. Bryce downloaded everything onto shards with multiple back ups.</p>
<p>"Alright, it's obvious that NightCorp is our target but we can't just storm a corporation like this. We have to make sure that this Lilith is present", Bryce was reading over their notes.</p>
<p>"I can't imagine going into a large building like that either without knowing some specifics. We need to know security, personnel numbers, layouts. You sure the three of us can do this?", V was beginning to think this job was becoming too large and out of their expertise. They were a merc, a nomad, and an old agent. Not a big task force.</p>
<p>Delamain chimed in with a smile, "In regards to layouts, floor plans are considered public record and may be obtained with local and state officials".</p>
<p>"Huh, not a bad start there but how can we get them without setting off alarms. No one here is really in touch with any officials", Bryce leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>Del continued to smile, "We could try the City Library, generally these documents are available to the public in these locations".</p>
<p>"Fuck yea, Del. We need to keep you around", V pat the AI on the back.</p>
<p>"Well, I know one thing. No way I'm sending you two into the library". Bryce lit another cigarette.</p>
<p>V waved away the smoke that came toward him, "You know that shit ain't good for ya, Bryce".</p>
<p>Bryce glared, "You don't need to monitor me". He looked back down and through the notes. "V, you guys put down that you know an employee of NightCorp, Sandra Dorsett".</p>
<p>"Yepp, saved her from some scavs awhile back and also had to recover a data pad for her".</p>
<p>"Still know where she is located?"</p>
<p>"Yea but last time I saw her she had a lot of security and quite paranoid".</p>
<p>Bryce tapped his fingers on the desk, "Having an actual in with the company is risky but also very useful. Maybe we stake out her place, watch her. Instead of confronting her, see what we can get".</p>
<p>"We gonna bug her apartment? Won't this be hard and all with us not using our cyberdecks?"</p>
<p>"People were doing this kind of thing before we had all this tech. Besides, it gets a little safer when I can get a feel for the network layout. Much better than jacking into random shit in a gang warehouse".</p>
<p>Bryce stood up from his desk. "Del and I will go to the library you two head down to Dorsett's place. Take notes of what you see".</p>
<p>"Bryce, you just got back and you're going out again. Maybe we you aughta take it easy. That cyberpyscho ripped right through you". V was being serious, he cared about the old agent.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Netwatch got me fixed up and I'm even better than before", Bryce said proudly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. He revealed matte black cybernetic coating which covered his chest, arms, and neck. It continued down his back where he had further cybernetic enhancements that provided nerve protection and self-cooling.</p>
<p>"I got state of the art self-ice to protect against AI and other netrunners, subdermal cooling to help with netrunning situations where I have very little access to coolant. On top of that, they gave me some new RAM boosts and dermal armor. Son of a bitch did me a favor severing my damn arm". Bryce laughed as he buttoned his shirt back up.</p>
<p>V smiled at how happy the old man was to show off his new chrome. "Well shit, Bryce. With all that I don't think you'll need us anymore".</p>
<p>Bryce walked over to his bags and pulled out another pair of slacks and a button up shirt. He gave them to Del to toss on. Del looked excited to be going out and about with Bryce. The clothes he was given just barely fit him but made him blend in more.</p>
<p>"He's got no shoes, Bryce", V pointed out.</p>
<p>"Eh, will buy him some along the way. Not the weirdest fucking thing people in NC will see. You two stay the fuck out of trouble, I mean it".</p>
<p>"Bryce, we kind of got no vehicle now and Dorsett is out in Watson, what's protocol here?" The vehicle V had purchased last night was left to the city and frankly, he wanted nothing to do with it at this point.</p>
<p>"You got legs and cash, right. You'll figure it out". Bryce smiled and pat V on the shoulder as him and Del left.</p>
<p>V sighed, "Well, let's head to the nearest sub station".</p>
<p>Night City Library</p>
<p>Bryce and Del made it to the library. They walked up the stairs, through the doors, and into a world of old. They were met with silence and a smell that comforted Bryce. Del admired the shelves and shelves of books. The two approached an older woman, pushing a cart amongst the rows of books.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, miss. I am looking for the section which holds the building permits and architectural blueprints? I'm going back to school and my friend and I need to do some research".</p>
<p>"Ha, a little old to be going back to school, aren't you, hun", the woman chuckled as she placed a book back on the shelf.</p>
<p>"Never too old to learn something new, miss", Bryce smiled.</p>
<p>"That's true. They're on the second floor, there's double doors next to the study rooms along the back wall. Whatever you pull out, just make sure to put it back. Would you like an access key to a study room while you're here?"</p>
<p>"That would be wonderful", Bryce said happily as they followed the woman to her counter. They collected their key and headed off to the records room.</p>
<p>They entered the room; it was dark and most of the shelves and tables were covered in dust.</p>
<p>"Alright, let's get to work". Bryce and Del began scanning the shelves. Trying to find anything they could. They struck oil though, finding old permits and blueprints on the NightCorp facility. They grabbed everything and took it to the study room. To their luck, hardly anyone was in the library. Bryce snapped pics of the blueprints and began taking notes. Del was able to explain certain structures and designs to him.</p>
<p>Bryce said the NightCorp stuff aside, "Del, there is something you and I need to talk about".</p>
<p>"Yes, Agent Mosley", Del sat straight up in his chair, full attention on the agent.</p>
<p>"While I was scanning you, I came across some data and footage. The woman you were speaking with, what was her name"</p>
<p>Delamain cocked his head, "She was the Netwatch agent who visited me often. She told me she was assigned to my case, provided me guidance and permissions to work within the city though I have not seen or spoken to her in years".</p>
<p>"How often did she visit?"</p>
<p>Delamain continued to answer the questions, "Once a month was the protocol".</p>
<p>"Did she ever speak of anyone else or bring anyone else with her?"</p>
<p>"No, she was the only one. I continued to follow her rules and stay within the perimeters she laid out for me".</p>
<p>"Del, any way I can see more footage of her and your conversations?" Bryce's demeanor changed. He was softer spoken and relaxed for an agent sitting in a room with an AI in a fully functioning body.</p>
<p>"Might I ask why you want this information, Agent Mosley. I would like to cooperate with you but I would like to know more if that is alright".</p>
<p>Bryce nodded his head, "That woman, she was my wife, Rachel. We worked together for a long time and were together for over 20 years. She uh, passed away years ago though".</p>
<p>"I understand", Dell said as he reached out to grab Bryce's jack. He connected it and began to show Bryce footage.</p>
<p>A small smile creeped across Bryce's face as well as a tear. Images and video were transferred over to him. He could see and hear her, as if he was in the room with them. He could sit there and listen to the woman for ages but there was work still to be done.</p>
<p>He jacked out, and wiped the tear from his face. Regaining his composure. ""Thank you, Del. I really appreciate it. It's an honor to be working with you, Del. Rachel was a good woman, a good agent. She did a wonderful job with you".</p>
<p>"You're welcome, Agent Mosley".</p>
<p>Meanwhile</p>
<p>V and Panam were getting ready for their spy outing. They decided they should change up their look from when they went and met Brick. The two swapped out their go to Aldecaldo gear for something more casual.</p>
<p>V threw on a Samurai tee and a ripped jean vest. Panam was sporting her work bibs, a raggedy pair of jean overalls with a maroon body suit.</p>
<p>V was sitting on the side of the bathtub, watching Panam with a smile. "Even in a pair of dirty bibs you still manage to look amazing", he leaned over to watch as she bent over to grab a small toiletry bag. 'You fill them out well too".</p>
<p>Panam laughed, "Shut up, V". This just caused his smile to get bigger.</p>
<p>She walked over to him with an electric razor, "You mess with me and I might end up taking more off than hair".</p>
<p>The two giggled and Panam started to work. V's beard had grown out quite a bit as well as his mustache. He figured he should trim everything down before going back out.</p>
<p>"Oh, Oh, Panam. Trim the sides and chin down but keep the mustache bushy"</p>
<p>Panam pulled back and raised a brow, "V, why"</p>
<p>"Incognito, Panam"</p>
<p>"You are so lucky that I love you", she mumbled as she continued. Once they finished, they made their way to a substation and headed out to Watson.</p>
<p>The two stood in an alleyway down the street from Dorsett's apartment, coming up with a plan.</p>
<p>"You said she had cameras in and outside of her room?"</p>
<p>"Yea, but I'm not sure if she's still around. I can head on into the building. Once I know she's there, I'll call you and you can check this nearby place for a good scouting spot".</p>
<p>"Sounds good, I'll wait for your call, V".</p>
<p>With that, V headed toward the apartment building. Nobody paid much attention to him as he wondered through the lobby and into the elevator. He got out on Dorsett's floor and walked over to the hallway; he could still see the cameras down the hall. He got Panam on the coms.</p>
<p>"Hey, babe. I think I went to the wrong address" he said as he walked back into the elevator.</p>
<p>"V, what are you talking about?" Panam was confused.</p>
<p>The elevator doors closed, "Sorry, I didn't know if the cameras could pick up sound or not, didn't want her thinking I was there for her. She is here though, camera is on. Fifth floor, her room has a full long window with bars that go across it".</p>
<p>Panam began walking around to find the window. "Alright, I got view. The place across the street is a shop with apartments above it. I'll see if we can get roof access".</p>
<p>"Excellent. I'm heading down, I'll meet with you shortly".</p>
<p>Panam found the entrance to the apartments and followed the staircase upward. The maintenance door was unlocked at the top of the stairs. It led her up to the bulkhead, creating a perfect spot for their stakeout of Dorsett. "Preem", she said.</p>
<p>Del and Bryce had already made it back to the motel and were waiting on V and Panam. Bryce was about to call, when the two showed up.</p>
<p>"Finally, I thought", Bryce paused. "What the fuck is that, V?"</p>
<p>"It's my new cowboy stache, you like it? I think it makes me look rugged".</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Bryce. It's coming off here shortly", Panam said as she sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>"Good, now what do you guys have for us?"</p>
<p>Panam pulled out a piece of paper from her bib's front pocket and handed it over. "V confirmed Dorsett is still there, security camera is still present and active. Place across the street has a staircase with easy access to the roof. You and Del can take Overwatch with you. This is her apartment info and these are the security measures that V remembers being present inside".</p>
<p>"Excellent, you two did good".</p>
<p>"You and Del have any luck at the library?" V asked.</p>
<p>"Yepp. We can go over them later. I want to see where I can get with Dorsett. If she isn't compromised' perhaps she can be of use. Get yourselves some dinner and rest. If we need you, I'll reach out".</p>
<p>"Stay safe".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trying to come back. Not best chapter but pushing forward. Mustache is a tribute to my father-in-law. Enjoy chooms.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm new to fanfiction. Absolutely loved Cyberpunk and just couldn't get enough, so I decided to write a story.<br/>I have an end game in mind and I'm trying to be concise as I make my way there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>